Revised: Prince of Music
by NDebN
Summary: What if Ryoma wasn't the prince of tennis but the prince of music. Ryoma Echizen is an seventeen year old music prodigy from the states who just moved to Tokyo Japan to escape his heart. Yaoi pairing: FujiRyo and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No they are still not mine  
**Athor note:** I'm sorry it's been so long, I have no excuse except I couldn't write anymore, please forgive me. Somehow you all kept reviewing, so I started again. With that the new revised Prince of Music. No music in this one yet, since I want to make it longer and go more deeply into it. Look forward to next chapter that one will be ready by this weekend to post XD.

**Prince of music**

**Prologue**

Echizen Ryoma was born in the United states. His parents are famous musicians, Echizen Rinko is known for her beautiful play on the piano and Echizen Nanjirou was known for being able to play almost every instrument out there and his vocal skills were one of the best out there. Nanjirou is the lead singer of the famous band named Black Wolf, which he started ten years ago. Before that he had played in other band like, Piggy Back Rider, Crying Rose and Lover, Player.

Born into a world of music, Echizen Ryoma was known as a music prodigy. At the age of twelve he played could play almost every classical piece on the piano. The other instruments he mastered are the guitar, violin and the bass. He also has talent in writing and composing.

**Chapter 1**

He had thought he had the best life anyone could wish for, but one fateful day he went to visit his boyfriend who was on tour. As he opened the door of the hotel room he heard the sounds of love making. The first voice he could recognize anywhere, that was his boyfriend, but when he heard the second voice he was broken, but still couldn't believe it, it had to be some cruel joke. His feet lead him to the door of the bedroom and slowly cracked open the door. Without a sound he looked, his boyfriends eyes were closed his mouth slightly open. The other was on top of his boyfriend doing things that his boyfriend never let him do. Before he knew it he ran out. He had loved his boyfriend deeply, he still did. But he knew he couldn't stay with him. All this time they were together felt like a lie. Days and weeks past but the image off his boyfriend in bed with someone else stayed in his mind. At nights he didn't sleep well because the image became vivid and all the pain felt like a sharp knife cutting through his heart. His boyfriends voice saying a name that wasn't his made him wake up screaming. The other face made him feel like someone just started dancing on his heart. Other nights he woke up screaming only because the other told him how useless he was as a friend and that his boyfriend always wanted him. He never thought he could love someone so deeply that you would just want to die when you find out that love isn't real.

"Ryoma, do you want anything to eat?" a middle aged beautiful woman asked.  
"Ryoma...?" she asked again, but still no answer from the boy in question, who sat in front of the window, staring outside to where it was raining.  
The woman lay a hand on his shoulder and the boy looked at the woman with a glazed look.  
"This is not good Ryoma, you should eat or at least do something." her voice grew with worry.  
"I'm sorry mom, I'd like something to eat." Ryoma said as he stood up from his seat.  
"You shouldn't worry so much, it'll work out somehow." Rinko hugged her son.  
Ryoma closed his eyes. After all this time he hadn't cried over his boyfriend and after all this time he still couldn't cry. A part of him couldn't let him go.  
Rinko lead her son to the dining room and seated him on a chair.  
"You made Japanese food..." Ryoma stared at his plate in amazement.  
"Yes I thought if anything would make you eat, it would be Japanese food." Rinko looked lovingly at her son.

Ryoma directed his attention to his food. His mother was right, he liked Japanese food the best. Even though he only stayed in Japan from the age of one till the age of four. He always had liked Japan better then America. But his dad wanted to be famous so America was a natural choice.

"Rai called, are you going to call him back?" Rinko had woken Ryoma from his thoughts with her question.  
"No." Ryoma said stubbornly.  
"What are you going to do?" Rinko was desperate, he son had sat home for weeks doing nothing but staring out of the window.  
"I'm going to Japan." said Ryoma suddenly as the sparkle returned to his eyes.  
"You what?" Rinko was stunned, her son had never mentioned Japan before, well beside the food that was.  
"I'm going to Japan, I always liked Japan better and there I can have a fresh start." He left the words 'without Rai' unspoken.  
Ryoma stood up, "I'm going to pack," and he left the room.

"Honey I'm home..." Yelled a man laughing as he closed the front door behind him.  
He heard nobody and thus walked to the dining room where he found his wife.  
"Rinko baby, what's up?" asked the man as he sees the stunned expression.  
"Ryoma..." started Rinko returning from her shock.  
"What's with him?" the man asked worried. He'd never let his son know, but he was concerned for his youngest son. All this drama can't be good for such a young boy.  
"He's going to Japan, he's packing right now." Rinko locked eyes with her husband. Nanjirou was her husband for a long time now he never was much of a fatherly type, but that changed with the years. Nanjirou became a caring man and even though music was his all, his family comes first. Nanjirou and Ryoma are much alike and not only their appearance.  
"Where did that come from?" Nanjirou sat down beside his wife.  
"I don't know, but I actually think it's good for him." Rinko looked at Nanjirou.  
"But honey, Why does that boy have to go to Japan?" Nanjirou didn't understand why his son had to go to Japan while he had it good here.  
"You know what he has to do, he's in a world of hurt and everybody here knows him. Every magazine is writing about their break up. Have you gone through the tabloids lately?"  
She took his silence as a No, "They tear him apart in those magazines. In Japan he'll have some peace and quiet and the most important thing he'll have time for himself." explained Rinko as she looked her husband in the eyes.  
"Hmm." was the only thing Nanjirou said as he listened to his wife's plead.

Rinko and Nanjirou were away from home most of the time. Nanjirou had an world famous band and he travelled around the world. Rinko was just as famous, but a classical musician. And so her tours were relatively short, because she only performed in her own country and only had to travel to different cities. Nanjirou on the other hand was away for weeks, sometimes even months, with his band. Even though for long time Ryoga had watched Ryoma, they still felt they had a part in pushing Ryoma into Rai's arms.

Nanjirou stood up after the talk with his wife, he felt he had to talk to his son, so he went upstairs to his room.  
"Yo Brat, What are you doing?" Nanjirou looked around in the room and saw Ryoma put all sorts of things in his suitcases.  
"I'm going to Japan." Ryoma never looked up as he said it.  
"What are you going to do there?"  
"Relax and find out what I wanna do." Ryoma looked his dad in the eyes, Nanjirou saw that sparkle, that sparkle that Ryoma had when he got stubborn about something. Nanjirou hadn't seen the sparkle in weeks. Nanjirou knew that young people could do crazy things without thinking, he had done his own fair share of crazy things. But that sparkle was something they had in common.  
"And what then, do you think everything will be solved when you get to Japan?" Nanjirou asked, he was getting frustrated with his son for not thinking this through.  
Ryoma knew Father was right, he hadn't thought about it, he just wanted to get as far away as possible. Rai still held great power over him, but he had lived as a hermit. Never answering the phone, not even opening the door. He opened the door once but that was still a mistake. It wasn't Rai though, but still a mistake to open the door.  
"So what?" Ryoma still was being stubborn.  
"Okay, if you really want to go to Japan that badly you'll do it according my terms." said Nanjirou, he could be just as stubborn as his son.  
"And that is?" Ryoma knew his father was bargaining with him.  
"You'll go to school there, and not some rich school, no you'll go to the school I choose." Nanjirou was just getting started.  
"That's all?" wondered Ryoma as he looked at his father.  
"You'll be staying with Ryoga, he's twenty-two now and he has a steady job as a manager from small time bands. He's been living in our old house as you know." Ryoga is Ryoma's older brother, but he went back to Japan when he turned eighteen.  
"So that's the only thing you're expecting from me?"  
Yes if I think of anything I'll let you know." Nanjirou started walking to the door.  
"Did you ever cheat on mom?" Ryoma asked out of the blue.  
Nanjirou turned around, shocked by the question, "Yes I have, I'm not proud of it, we were together for more than a year when it happened. It was an accident that never should have happened and entirely my fault, but your mother and I worked things out. Especially because we learned she was pregnant," Nanjirou still felt the shame of his deed.  
"How did mom got over it?" Ryoma looked hopeful at his father.  
"With a lot of talking, and me committing to her. For a while she and your brother were the only thing in my life, but she understood when I got restless and she began to trust me again. And that's when I joined Piggy Back Rider." Nanjirou looked at the hopeful expression of his son.  
"With their love making he said he loved him." The painful words fell out of his mouth before he knew it.  
"Oh my god Ryoma, I didn't knew." Nanjirou didn't know any words that would make Ryoma feel better.  
Ryoma just went back to his packing and Nanjirou left the room with an strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
'Sometimes you just can't protect your children from everything.' Nanjirou's thoughts ran through his head.

To be continued...

**Athor's note:** I hope you liked reading it, review or not, I will keep writing XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine ;….; I wish it was, I would have a field trip with it MUWHAHAHAHA.  
**Rating:** I'm not sure, Maybe T would be best.  
**Beta reader:** None  
**Notes:** Okay it took me longer then promised and still I'm not sure if this chapter is any good, I gotta post it now before I get another writers block. Oh man this chapter took a lot out of me especially the last part, it killed me*dramatic death follows*. Oh well have fun. Oh my I forgot, Thanks to everybody who has reviewed my chapter I'm so happy, and I got a lot of story alerts too, I glad you all decided to stick around with me story and I hope I won't disappoint you guys*smiles and bows* Btw I'm looking for a beta-reader, so if anyone dares to put up with me because I can be quite dramatic when it comes to my stories*chuckles* or so I have been told. So let get this show on the road.  
Just one thing:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_blab la bla – _this is either singing or the television

**Prince of Music – Chapter 2**

'Plane rides aren't good for someone who doesn't wants to think. I think Japan and the United States should have been closer together. Oh well I'm here now that's all that matters.' Ryoma sighed as he got his bag.

'I just hope my brother doesn't go into over protective mode, I have enough to deal with as it is.' Ryoma looked around if he saw his brother anywhere.

"Ryoma!" Ryoma turned to see who was calling for him. Even though they say he looked a lot like his father the guy standing there looked even more like their father.

"Ryoga." Said Ryoma as he got closer to the guy.

"What's up brat, you look like you're going to cry." Ryoga grinned as he looked at Ryoma's pouting face and ruffled his hair.

"What should I be crying about, gramps." It scared Ryoma to death that he almost sounded so normal.

"Brat." Muttered Ryoga as he looked at Ryoma. Ryoga was glad that Ryoma seemed to feel a little better. He knew that Rai was the wrong guy for Ryoma, but he hoped that Ryoma would never caught him doing the things everybody knew Rai was doing. Rai wasn't going to let Ryoma go that easily, Ryoga knew that much. Ryoga just hoped it would be a while before Rai would find him and drag him back to the States, then maybe Ryoma would be strong enough to withstand him.

-

"You know this house never changes at all." Said Ryoma as they entered the house.

"Mom and Dad have worked hard to keep it this way. I think it holds a lot of memories for both of them." Ryoga said as he put down Ryoma's suitcases. Ryoma just nodded, Ryoga could see he was playing the past in his mind, his happy and care free past. Dad had ordered Ryoga to make the Piano disappear but well it was easy to make such a thing disappear within hours, so it still stood exactly on the same spot it always had been in. As Ryoma's hand went over the frame of the piano he thought it was good that the piano hadn't disappeared.

"Ryoma you'll be okay right?" Asked Ryoga as he looked at his brother who seemed to be lost in thought.

After Ryoga had left Ryoma's bags in his room he got a call from his work that he was urgently needed.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Ryoga looked back at the entranced Ryoma before he left the house.

-

It wasn't like Ryoma didn't like music, in fact he loved it. It was just that when he was with his boyfriend music got pushed to the last place on his priority list. He just wanted to support his boyfriend in everything. Rai is the singer of one of the most popular bands in the world, Raven's Kiss. Ryoma did everything he could to support him. The pain was easy to remember. As his hand lingered on the piano he wondered if he could still play. He smiled there was just one way to find out. He took place behind the piano his fingers lingered on the keys he took a deep breath. The music flowed out of his fingers. It was a music piece which held great sadness and loneliness, but as the piece continued hope showed his face around the corner. If anyone had been watching they would have been in awe of the boys private concert. They would have considered that a boy almost a man shouldn't be able to play like that.

As the music stopped Ryoma sighed, 'See it wasn't that hard the music still comes to me like it has never left. Or more like I never left it.' The last part of his thoughts had been bitter. Ryoma stepped away from the piano and found his way up the stairs.

-

His room was slightly empty except for a closet, a double bed and nightstands. Ryoga had left his bags in front of his bed. He started to unpack his stuff. As he opened his closet to put his clothes away he saw a neatly folded uniform, 'Probably my school uniform,' Ryoma thought as his hand lingered on the uniform. It was a pretty nice uniform and after the weekend he would be like everybody else, a schoolboy, then he could forget the past. While musing about forgetting he put away his stuff. When he thought he had unpacked everything, it seemed that there was still one bag left. He opened the bag, his eyes widened at its content. It wasn't like he forgot about it, but he just hadn't thought about bringing it, his mom must have packed it for him that's the conclusion that he took. His fingers stroked the content lovingly.

-

Ryoga loved his job but at the moment he wished he could have been at home with his brother.

"Echizen-san are you listening?" the girl who just asked him that looked a bit puzzled at her absent minded manager.

"I'm sorry Ishimaru-chan, I was thinking about something. Well let's get going else you'll be late for your first interview." Ryoga smiled, Ishimaru Miyako had been under his care since a short while and was still waiting for her single to debut. But it wouldn't take long the video was already shot and this interview was just to get a bit publicity and it wasn't her fault that the driver who would take her got sick.

"Okay." Miyako smiled brightly, she had felt guilty that Echizen-san had to come all the way just to escort her to the interview.

She had felt grateful to Echizen-san, she had been a nobody before he noticed her and now she was on the verge of to be world known, or at least be nationally known.

-

Ryoma had stepped outside the house a bit, although he had felt strangely comfortable there, he still felt like it was a bit too much all at once. He wandered around the streets of Tokyo, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly he heard an all too familiar sound. Someone playing music, it was a band that was playing. It wasn't like he intended to walk towards the music but somehow it captivated him. What he saw was an ordinary band playing an song that didn't quite match the band.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

The guy that was singing felt almost like it was a girl singing, but there was something that wasn't right. The music still could use some tweaking, but not only that they all didn't really seem to enjoy what they were playing. Not that it didn't go with the song, but it wasn't the kind that would fit the music. There was just too much wrong with this band. He was about to walk away.

"Hey you there." He heard a voice say, Ryoma turned around to look at who had been speaking to him.

"Yes?" Ryoma looked questioning look at the band.

"You were watching us." Said the bands singer accusingly.

"Yes I was." Ryoma said as his eyes scanned the other two boys.

"So what did you think?" the guy looked to cheerful thought Ryoma as his eyes watched the smiling face.

"Hmmm, well it was bad." Said Ryoma as he shrugged it wasn't his band so he actually didn't concern him. Ryoma's eyes widen at the intense look he got from the smiling guy.

"So you think you can do better?" the guy with the glasses that was the drummer looked stern at Ryoma.

"I might be able to do better." Ryoma shrugged.

"Well show us then." The smile on the singer was back.

Ryoma never backed away from a challenge, he just smirked and walked over to where the singer was standing. "Could you lend me your guitar?"

Ryoma looked at the music sheet and gave the other two some instructions, the guy on the bass looked at the guy behind the drum and just nodded. Ryoma started playing and not long after he started singing.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know _

The original singer looked at Ryoma, more like staring. Ryoma knew this song was scary for him because it wasn't too far from base.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

After the first refrain Ryoma stopped the other two had played far better than expected.

"Why aren't you continuing?" all three guys asked.

"Because you know now what you need to do, so I have clearly proven my point." Said Ryoma handing back the guitar to the singer. Ryoma just stalked off.

"Our name is EnSLaved, I'm Fuji Syusuke, on the drums it's Tezuka and on the bass it's Oishi. What's your name?" Fuji wanted to know who he was but he never got an answer.

-

Ryoma felt his fingers glowing, it had been like this in the past. The music still did the same for him, sure he was a little rusty, but it would get better with practice. But he still hadn't forgotten the feeling, the rush of trying to prefect a song, not just with playing but also with his voice. 'Music is such a beautiful thing, it can release a person's most inner thoughts and feelings.' Ryoma sighed.

-

Ryoma entered the house he heard the television, 'Ryoga must be home already, I wasn't gone that long, I think…' As Ryoma looks outside he sees the sun is setting, he had wandered outside longer than planned.

"I'm home." Ryoma said as he walked into the living room.

"Welcome home Ryoma." Ryoga sat on the couch with a beer resting his feet on the table.

"What are you watching?" Ryoma sat down next to him.

"Nothing much."

"Aah." Ryoga didn't know whether he had to take it as an affirmative or just a sigh. Ryoma eyes were fixed on the television, so he guessed it was an affirmative.

"What have you been doing today?" Ryoga asked casually while taking a sip of his beer.

"Walking around."

"Aah." Inwardly Ryoga chuckled at how much they were a like, if it was his dad he would have asked Ryoma numerous questions till he was satisfied with his answer.

-

_"Now the next performer is someone you all know, Rai Kizou, he is here to promote his new single."_ Loud squeals and cheers were heard, Ryoma looked shocked and his eyes widen. The white haired guy that came up stage on the television looked exactly like his former lover. Ryoga grabbed the remote and wanted to go to another channel.

"Don't." Ryoma said, Ryoga looked at his little brother and saw hatred and disgust that he had never seen before.

_"Welcome Rai." Said the woman._ Rai pulled his best I am sad face and the audience fell for it, loud squeals and shouts as "Aww" and "Poor Rai" were heard.

"Thank you for having me, Sheila."

"Is it true you have broken up with Ryoma?" The woman didn't beat around the bush and Rai looked startled for a moment.

"Uhm yes."

_"I heard you cheated on Ryoma."_ Sheila's eyes narrowed, the audience was silent suddenly and Rai just looked shocked.  
_  
"I don't know where you heard that, but Ryoma was everything for me, why would I do something awful as cheating on him?" _Rai looked seriously hurt, but Ryoma knew better.  
_  
_'He should have became a actor.' Ryoma narrowed his eyes. The rest was about his new single, but still Ryoma couldn't avert his eyes, not even when the clip started playing.

Rai started out just standing in the middle of the room just standing, then he started the sing.

_"Come on closer, I wanna show you. "_ His hand motioned someone to come closer. A girl about Ryoma's age came into the room.

"What I'd like to do. You sit back now." He pushed the girl on the bed.

_"Just relax now, I'll take care of you."_ Rai suddenly sat on the girl as he stroked her cheek.

Suddenly in a different room you saw Rai dancing with the girl, _"Hot temptations, Sweet sensations, Infiltrating through, Sweet sensations, Hot temptations, Coming over you."  
_  
Suddenly back to the bed scene, still stroking her cheek, _"Gonna take it slow babe. Do it my way."_ Rai kissed the girl.

Just as Ryoma wanted to avert his eyes, Rai's eyes looked at the camera, _"Keep your eyes on me."_Rai started to fondle the girl. _"Your reaction to my action. Is What I want to see...."_

Ryoma saw his eyes narrowing and stood up and walked to the stairs, 'this song it could have so many meanings, and why now? This wasn't about getting me back, he was telling me that I was still his.' Ryoma didn't notice that his knuckles had turned white from holding his fist too tight.

-

Ryoga sighed as he saw Ryoma leave the room, all the emotions that had crossed his brothers face. There was nothing he could do about those emotions. 'Can he get over this or will Rai drag him back to the states when he finds Ryoma.'

To be continued…

**Authors note1:** Well as you might have noticed, Ryoga is no longer the bad guy in this story. I decided some time ago I loved him too much for that in the other version I was planning on making him go with Tezuka, I know it's an odd pairing but I love odd pairings, but now I have thought up something different for him. Basically the story won't change too much I hope, but I wanted to tell Ryoma's story better, make it better to understand. I change small parts although the content is going to be pretty much the same.

**Authors note2:** Ishimaru Miyako is an original character, I used this name before in one of my stories. When I read that story back I flinched at how badly it was written. but well there's nothing to do about that now lol. Well this character is going to be a side story. I always wanted to develop my own character in a story without making it the main character.

**Song notes:** Well the first song I used was No doubt – don't speak, most of you will know the song I think I love this song since it holds a memory for me. The second song kinda just came to me, I was looking for a fitting song Ryoma could sing, but then this song Jem – Come on closer came to me and I thought it was the perfect song to taunt and haunt Ryoma with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No still not mine  
**Rating:** Still T  
**Beta reader:** still no one, but I need one.(someone is beta-reading it atm, but I wanted to upload it anyway, after the beta get's back at me I will reload the chapter)  
**Authors note:** Hiya everybody, As you seen I have chapter 3 up now. I already finished it together with chapter 2, but I thought updating so fast would lead to conclusions that I will always update this fast. Well about this chapter. If you compare this chapter to chapter 2 of my original story you'll see a lot of things that are in common. Like I said I'm rewriting it but not entirely changing it. I changed in chapter 2 the format, because people asked me to do it. And even though I don't get much reviews I still keep tabs on how many people read it. At the moment I have 13 people who placed it in their favorites, thank so much for that(bows). 16 people have it on alert, thank you for that too(bows again). Also I also keep tabs on how many visitors I get and in my opinion that's good enough.  
As last I thank Talia Gea and rebeccasanfujieijilvr for the review.

**Prince of music - Chapter 3**

"Nooooo~!" With a scream Ryoma flew up from his bed. His hair was damped with sweat, some sweat drops trailed down his face to his chin.

"It was just a dream, It was just a dream." Chanted Ryoma to himself as he pushed the covers away and positioned himself on the bedside with his head in his hands.

'It had all looked too real, his eyes, his mouth, his hands, everything of him. The most painful thing was I couldn't do anything about it. He just dragged me back, even though I struggled. All my struggles died as he kissed me. Am I this weak?' Ryoma looked at his hands that shivered of the memory.

He made a fist, 'No I can't believe that, it was just a dream. I will stand strong, I will defeat his grasp over me. Yes that's it.' Ryoma nodded once to himself as it he had made up his mind. Ryoma stood up and walked to the bathroom, he was in desperate need of a shower. He locked the door behind him and pulled down his boxers and stepped into the shower. He opened both the cold and hot water, with his hand he felt if the temperature was okay and he let the water come over him washing away the dream.

He felt refreshed after the shower he looked at himself in the mirror and decided the uniform looked good on him. He got his schoolbag from the bed and walked downstairs, he still had enough time before he had to leave for school.

A small meow made him look down, "Good morning Karupin," he smiled loving at his cat. Karupin had arrived yesterday since he needed to get checked by the vet before he could fly to the other side of the planet.

"What shall we eat?" Ryoma asked nobody in particular as he stalked off to the kitchen with Karupin trailing behind him. Ryoma opened the fridge, he shivered involuntary he brother had nothing really edible in the fridge, it wasn't that strange though since Ryoga was away most of the day and mostly ate out. He knew there was still bread, but he hated western food.

"Well there is nothing else so what can one do." Said Ryoma as he took a plate out of the cabinet and got the bread. As he made himself a sandwich, he also made food for Karupin. This way he could eat in peace without begging from his cat.

"Okay, good you're up already." Said Ryoga as he entered the dining room, "I'm a bit in a hurry, you can take care of yourself right?"

Ryoga didn't wait for Ryoma to answer, "Oh yeah, there is shopping money in the cookie jar, use it to get food, I'll be home late so don't count on me for dinner. And if you need me you have my phone number right?" Ryoma just nodded and wondered if his brother was always like this.

"Then I'm off, bye." And with that Ryoga stepped in his shoes and ran out the door.

'Why the cookie jar? Of all the places where he could have left the money he chose the cookie jar. I'll never understand him.' Ryoma shook his head.

-

Ryoma walked onto the school grounds and took a deep breath. 'let's get this show on the road.' Ryoma thought as he took steady steps towards the entrance.

"Let's see where I have to go." Ryoma said to himself as he took out a piece of paper. It said, Principal's office first floor.

"I'm sorry, could you tell me where the principal's office is?" asked Ryoma as he tapped on the shoulder of a girl.

The girl jumped a bit at the tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw one of the cutest boys she'd ever seen and she started to blush scarlet red. "Principal's office?" asked Ryoma again as he wondered why the girl was acting so weird.

"Yeah, Uh, hmm, Ano, go up the stairs and then turn right and it's on the end of the hall." Stammered the girl as she look down as if there was something interesting on the ground.

"Arigatou." Said Ryoma and walked towards the stairs.

-

It took Ryoma a while before he actually found the Principal's office, since the girl had pointed him into the wrong direction. But when he was actually in the office he wished he'd never found it. The woman had gone on and on about school spirit and his father. It wasn't like he heard enough people rave about his father as it was. And she said something about that he should join the music club. But before she could start all over again he blocked her voice from her thoughts. Lucky for him without letting the principal notice that he wasn't listening at all he was already out of her office and on his way to his new class.

"Yes enter." Ryoma heard a voice say after he knocked on a door. He opened the door and walked inside and gave a note to the teacher.

"Oh yes, boys and girls, this will be your new classmate," The teacher said, "Go on, introduce yourself Echizen-kun."

"My name is Echizen Ryoma, I'm seventeen years old and come from the united stated, Yoroshiku." Said Ryoma as he made a small bow to the class. The class started to whisper and Ryoma just acted like he didn't hear it.

"Echizen-kun you can take place there in that empty seat next to Fuji-kun." Ryoma started to walk towards the empty seat, while the class was still whispering. He was sure he heard the word 'cute' a lot which made him winch involuntary. Ryoma saw the boy next to his place chuckling, he acted like he didn't saw it and sat down.

"I knew this year was going to be interesting." Whispered the boy next to him and he shivered of the breath that flew by his neck.

"And you are?" asked Ryoma acting indifferent. He heard Fuji chuckle again.

"You already forgot me Echizen-kun? You just met me this Saturday." Fuji's voice sounded dangerous, Ryoma looked at him and knew there was something familiar about this guy but he couldn't really recall it.

"So you have really forgotten?" said Fuji, Ryoma heard that his voice was more normal now.

"Should I have remembered you then?" shrugged Ryoma.

"Well not really, but you have helped us with our song." Said Fuji nonchalant.

Like a light bulb went on above Ryoma's head and his eyes widen. "Oh you were that singer of that bad band." Said Ryoma thoughtless.

Fuji chuckled with a cough, "I don't know if we're bad, but yeah that's the one." Fuji looked at the boy next to him who had his eyes fixed on the teacher.

"You were that bad, but you all could improve." Ryoma smirked as he kept his eyes on the teacher.

"Saa." Said Fuji and he turned his attention to the teacher.

-

When the first break started Ryoma was surrounded by his classmates that wanted to know everything about him. He saw Fuji chuckle and knew he wasn't going to get any help from him. He tried to dodge as many questions as possible and he was managing it until a guy with red hair came flying at him.

"Fujiko, you know this boy?" asked the red head.

"Saa." Said Fuji dodging the question.

"Meh, don't be mean Fujiko. You can tell me, I saw you two talking." The red head had puppy eyes that would make some people feel guilty.

"Echizen-kun, this is Kikumaru Eiji, one of my best friends." Said Fuji smiling.

"Yorushiku." Said Ryoma indifferent.

"Yorushiku Ochibi." Kikumaru gave Ryoma a hug of death.

"Let me go." Said Ryoma irritated. 'Ochibi?!! Where did that bubbly guy come from.' Ryoma glared at Fuji who just kept smiling. Not long after that class started again, Ryoma was thanking the heavens for that.

-

When lunch break started he got dragged along by Kikumaru, Fuji followed them. Kikumaru had said something about that he needed to meet their friends. Momoshiro was the guy they met first, he was waiting in line to get food.

"Yo Echizen." Said Momoshiro, Ryoma just nodded.

"Baka, you're keeping up the line. ssshhh." Said the guy that stood behind Momoshiro.

"Mamushi, what you call me." Yelled Momoshiro and the two started to argue about everything and nothing at once.

"That's Kaidoh, he and Momo don't get along that well." Said Fuji as he pointed to the other guy.

"Fighting is not good, you musn't fight." Another guy came between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"That's Oishi, he's like the mother hen of everybody." Said Fuji as Oishi came into the scene, "Here you go Kawamura." Fuji handed something to the guy, who he hadn't even noticed, that was standing next to Fuji.

"Momo and Kaidoh sitting in a tree…." Kawamura started to yell singing but his words we muffled by the hands of Kaidoh and Momoshiro.

'Somebody kill me now, I'm getting a migraine.' Thought Ryoma as he rubbed his temples.

"This is a pretty ordinary day so far, but you even haven't met Tezuka and Inui yet. Inui makes really good juices and Tezuka…. Hmm well I think you'll like Tezuka, he's like you. Doesn't talk much either." Said Fuji smiling as he looked at Ryoma, who looked like he was looking for an escape route. In the end they found a table to sit and eat their lunch. Ryoma was happy that everybody was a bit more quiet. It wasn't that he didn't like the guys, but he wasn't an open person he liked being quiet.

-

After class ended Ryoma tried to sneak away so he could go home, but fate wouldn't let him or rather Kikumaru wouldn't let him as he saw the red head coming right at him taking him in a death hug.

"Kikumaru let go." Said Ryoma trying to get out of the hug.

"Ochibi is it true, Fujiko said that you helped his band with their song?" asked Kikumaru with droopy eyes.

"I didn't help them, I just pointed out that they were bad." Shrugged Ryoma.

"Brat." Said Momoshiro.

Kikumaru was totally oblivious to Ryoma's statement, "You need to join the music club!" He practically yelled.

Ryoma wanted to refuse, it wasn't his thing would be his explanation. "First take a look before you refuse, ne?" said Fuji smiling before Ryoma actually could.

"Sure." Sighed Ryoma, he doubted Fuji would let him refuse even if he wanted to.

"Ochibi you are so cute." Exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Kikumaru cut already with the Ochibi, it's annoying." Glared Ryoma, but the glare had no effect what so ever on Kikumaru.

-

Ryoma got himself dragged all through the school, they stopped in front of a door. Kikumaru opened the door, there were different students in the room that stopped talking when the door opened. After they saw who entered they continued talking again.

"Do you actually what the music club is about?" asked Kawamura shyly as he stood next to Ryoma while the other were doing others things.

"Not really." Ryoma looked around the music room, it was a quite big room for so many people to actually fir in it. He noticed that the walls were thicker than normal and were probably sound proof.

"I'll try and explain it a bit, The music club was originally the school band and orchestra club, so it was just for practice and stuff. But one day someone came up with the idea to make the schools compete against each other. That created the high school concourses, in the beginning only talented violinists, pianists and such could compete and present themselves to the public. But that changed as one school sent in a group, a band. Soon other school began to do the same, sometimes a lonely violinist or pianist appears, but mostly doesn't reach the finals. Because music is such a big deal everywhere in Japan it is a big thing to have a band competing in the high school concourse. Our school takes great pride in the music club and that's why it's so big. Most first years are standing there." Kawamura pointed to a group of boys and girls that were talking nervously amongst each other.

"They are most likely not yet in a band, throughout this school year new bands will exist within that group, some don't even get in a band and will leave the club next year, some still stay and find other things to do within the club." Explained Kawamura as he smiled.

"What kind of things?" Ryoma found himself asking and he was shocked that he was actually interested in what Kawamura had to tell.

"Some have a talent for writing lyrics or have talent for composing songs even though they aren't good at playing. Some even find that they have a talent for organizing things and they organize places for our bands to perform, so that we can see how the crowd react on our songs. The second years and third years they mostly already established a band and try to get better and try to get place to perform so that their name is known. The seniors, which we are, already have some band awareness and are focused on the music concourses, especially this year it's going to be excited, because we have two bands that would be good enough to enter and only one band can go to the music concourse." Kawamura finished his explanation, Ryoma just nodded.

Not much later a Guy with glasses and an older woman appeared in the music room and the music room suddenly had gone quiet.

"Good afternoon Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-Bouchou." Said everybody and made a bow, Ryoma figured it was best to join them.

Oishi walked up to Tezuka after formalities were done and they started talking.

"Oishi is the vice captain of our club." said Kawamura who still stood next to Ryoma, Ryoma didn't notice that Oishi pointed at him. Tezuka's eyes widen a little at the familiar face and walked with Oishi over to where Ryoma was standing.

"I heard you are thinking about joining our club." Said Tezuka as he looked at Ryoma.

"Maybe." Said Ryoma indifferent.

"I see, which instruments do you play?" asked Tezuka while he studied Ryoma.

"I play the bass, guitar, piano and the Violin." Said Ryoma answering exactly according what Tezuka asked.

"Do you sing, compose or anything else?" asked Tezuka trying to get more information.

"You know I sing, I also compose and write my own lyrics." Said Ryoma pointing out the obvious. The others started to gather around them because they wanted to hear what the Captain and the new kid were talking about.

"I see." Everybody was slightly disappointed that the captain didn't ask for more information. "I want the first years to go with Ryuzaki-sensei, She will train you for today. The Second and other years can choose one of the music rooms down the hall to practice. Happy Goody and EnSLaved stay here, the other seniors can also choose a music room. If anyone has questions they can ask us, just remember to knock." Said Tezuka and within a short time the music room was empty.

-

"_When we look into each other's eyes, it's too early to go steady."_ Miyako really tried to get her heart into the song, but she couldn't get it quite right.

"Let's take a short break." Said a man through the loudspeaker into the room where Miyako was standing Miyako nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry Echizen-san and Yukari-san, I don't know why I can't get it right." Sighed Miyako in shame.

"It's okay Miyako, just take a rest for a while." Ryoga smiled and Yukari nodded, Miyako just felt worse because of their kind words.

-

Kikumaru had set up their equipment, he had told Ryoma that he, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui and Kawamura were the band Happy goody. And exactly like the band's name had said they were the kind that sang happy pop songs, but there were a few things that just didn't make sense. After they finished a song EnSLaved set up their equipment, they played the same song they had been practicing on over the weekend.

"Ne Echizen-kun, what did you think?" Fuji asked, he knew what answer he would be getting but still.

"Mada Mada dane." Said Ryoma with a smirk on his face. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched and Inui started to scribble in his notebook. The other looked shocked with the exception of Fuji who just kept smiling.

"You brat." Momoshiro wanted to hit Echizen.

"Stop it Momoshiro." Said Tezuka looking stern, "Let him explain himself."

"You really want me to break it down for you?" wondered Ryoma out loud, the other nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, Happy Goody is an okay band. And their songs really stick in the listeners head, but Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui don't really look happy about the songs they are playing and with Kikumaru moving around so much it's not easy to keep your attention to the song. EnSlaved, well that's an entire different story." Ryoma sighed, Ryoma turned his attention to Tezuka.

"Have you ever heard of the words, Facial expressions?" Said Ryoma, the comment made Fuji chuckle, "Fuji you sing a sad song with an happy expression, that's really weird," Ryoma shivered lightly, "And Oishi you know when something goes wrong in a song it's no big deal, but you look so worried that it almost makes me want to comfort you."

"Well if that's it then now I can go home." Said Ryoma while he stood up from the spot where he had been sitting and walked towards the door.

"Why don't you show us then how it should be done." Said Momoshiro he hadn't totally forgiven the guy for criticizing them.

"Sure, can I borrow your guitar?" smirked Ryoma, the others wondered where that confidence came from. Momoshiro nodded and gave Ryoma his electric guitar. Ryoma first checked if everything was in order. Then he started to play.

_Lost in time I can`t count the words  
(I) said when I thought they went unheard_

Ryoma's voice sounded so sad, but Fuji wasn't listening he was looking at Ryoma's eyes that were trying to avoid everything.

_All of those harsh thoughts so unkind  
'Cos I wanted you_

Ryoma's eyes looked like they were looking for something, something that nobody could see. Fuji found a feeling in himself that he dismissed very fast.

_And now I sit here I'm all alone  
So here is a bloody mess, tears fly home_

Ryoma knew his emotions were good enough, and while good playing was needed when performing. Making the listener feel what the singer felt was also a part of performing. That's what you needed emotions for.

Weak as I am, no tears for you  
Weak as I am, no tears for you  
Deep as I am, I'm no one's fool  
Weak as I am

The refrain had sounded more angry, but as soon as the refrain ended it had changed back to the searching and sad person. The rest of the song had little surprises.

"So?" asked Ryoma while he smirked. The guys all agreed that Ryoma was good.

"You haven't played much lately, have you?" asked Tezuka.

"No I haven't." said Ryoma and was impressed that Tezuka had seen his few mistakes. The rest of practice wasn't really eventful and Ryoma wished he had gone home. Instead he stayed helping them.

-

"Echizen." Said a voice and Ryoma turned around he saw the entire senior group standing there.

"Yes?" asked Ryoma, he wondered what Tezuka wanted.

"We would like it if you joined the music club." Said Tezuka, but he felt Ryoma's hesitation and added, "You don't have to give an answer right away, just join us a few times with practicing and give us your answer next week."

"I'll think about it." Said Ryoma and he walked away. 'It's not like I don't want to join them, but I don't know, should I join them? I could at least practice a bit more if I joined them, because most of them are solo really good players. But I think their difficulty is more because they are trying to form a band. Why am I already thinking about really joining them?' Ryoma sighed.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note:** Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter it's a bit longer then normal but I just couldn't stop typing(sweatdrops). Leave a comment if you want. Also I have some general information(points down), this way you know what everybody does.

Everybody is about 17 years.

EnSLaved:  
Tezuka Kunimitsu: drums and guitar  
Oishi Shuishiroh: Bass  
Fuji Syusuke: Keybords, guitar and vocals

Happy Goody:  
Kikumaru Eiji: Guitar and vocals  
Momoshiro Takeshi: Guitar  
Kaidoh Kaoru: Bass  
Inui Sadaharu: Keybords  
Kawamura Takashi: Drums

Ryoma Echizen: Guitar, Bass, Piano, violin and vocals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No still not mine  
**Rating:** Still T  
**Authors note:** Okay I fail as a person who updates regular on this fic. Okay for now I will stop disappointing you, meaning I won't say when I will update o.o; So when this revised version catches up to where the other stopped(sort of) I will take that one off. Of course this isn't my only fic, you can check my other fics at my profile. Atm I have five ongoing fics up and running(all different animes). Also a few one-shots that are ready for release, also for prince of tennis. But I promise by the end of December I will have progressed this story a lot more then I have in this last year hehehehe XD Also I recommend checking out my livejournal, if you are interested in me and my fics.

**Prince of Music - Chapter 4**

"Yo Ryoma something has come in the mail for you." Said Ryoga as he took a sip of a glass of water. His brother had been up earlier than normal and was already sitting in front of the television. "It's on the table." Ryoga pointed absent minded to the dining table.

Ryoma turned to the table and saw a package on the table, it wasn't a package, it was a big envelope. Ryoma got the envelope from the table and held it in his hands and wondered what could be in there.

'There's only one way to find out.' Thought Ryoma and he tore open the envelope. As he skimmed the letter his face grew dark. Then he looked inside the envelope as if he was looking for something, and there it was. The thing he had returned, the thing, the past he couldn't escape from. Ryoma threw the letter and 'the thing', as his mind dubbed it, in his bag and stormed out of the house.

Royga just watched as his younger brother ran out of the house, he would never show it but he was worried about his little brother. He had seen and felt too much pain at his age. 'If he just hadn't been this blind, then it might never happened.' Ryoga contemplated that thought but pushed it away, 'Maybe it's just better that he's oblivious to his surroundings.'

XxX

Ryoma's day had gone from bad to worse, he couldn't understand why he let it get to him so much. Last he had so much confidence and now his confidence had gone to a new low. And Kikumaru wouldn't leave him alone, Fuji was being himself which was at this point bad enough and all the sneaky remarks like, 'Ne Echizen-kun, if you can sing better than me, why don't you take my place,' well that one was not really sneaky but he had his eyes open. Just thinking about it gave him shivers up his spine. Nobody really pressed the issue of him joining or not, he was still contemplating weather he would join or not.

"Oi Echizen, You're spacing off again." Yelled Momoshiro who stood right in front of him with his electric guitar in his hands.

"Gomen Momo-chan, what is it?" Ryoma looked up at Momoshiro while shaking his thoughts away.

"I was asking if the part I played was good?" asked Momoshiro as he rolled his eyes.

"Hm, I think you were to forceful on the guitar, as hard as the sound comes from it it's not made of brick. And you are not Yngwie Malmsteen and even he is not that forceful." Ryoma's remark was blunt.

"Who is that Yng-g-g-whie guy anyway?" Asked Momoshiro as he tried to say the name correct.

"Yngwie Malmsteen is a worldly known guitarist, he was one of the few that has combined both classical and metal to an entire new level." Momoshiro looked as if he saw water burn. "Tell me you at least know about other famous guitarists like Jimi Hendrix or Jimmy Page." Ryoma looked desperate at Momoshiro's face.

"No, should I?" asked Momoshiro who felt a bit awkward about where this conversation was heading.

"Momo-chan, why do you want to play the guitar?" Momoshiro hadn't expected that question from Ryoma's mouth and laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I think it's fun and I love making music." Momoshiro smiled as he said the last part.

"But you could also make music if you played an different instrument like, drum, flute or piano. Why does it have to be the guitar?" asked Ryoma, he wanted to know what drove this guy.

"I remember this one time there was a band, I'm not sure what the name of that band is though, but I remember the guitarist and he looked so cool and it looked so easy and I wanted that too." Momoshiro smiled slightly as he remembered the band.

"Okay I guess that is reason enough. But from now on you have to relax a little more, because next time you'll destroy more than just the strings." Ryoma sighed as the word 'strings' came from his mouth, this last week alone Momoshiro had managed to break all his strings three times.

XxX

"Ishimaru-chan, if we scrap the song from last week, would you mind? Since it seems that it's not going to work out." Ryoga pointed only the obvious out, but it still hurt Miyako. She felt she could do it, but she just needed the right stimulant to get it right. She knew what the song was about, love, and that was never her strong point.

"Please Echizen-san, I know I can do it, but I just don't understand the feeling of this song." Miyako looked with pleading eyes at Ryoga.

"Well if that's the only problem I might be able to help you." Ryoga smiled.

"You have been in love before right?" Miyako nodded.

"Well what if that love shouldn't have happened but still you loved each other dearly. People say you should feel shame about it, but you just can't say something like that because you know that this love is a part of you and will be forever, your identity." Ryoga stared into the distance and Miyako as gaping at him. She never had looked at it this way.

"Thank you Echizen-san, now I understand, can we please do the song once more. I won't disappoint you." Pleaded Miyako once again, Ryoga looked at her surprised and then he nodded.

"You can try it again, but if Yukari and me think it's not going to work you'll have to deal with it, not every singer is suited to sing every song." Miyako nodded solemnly but still felt a bit of a victory.

This time around she had less problems with the song and as it got recorded a number of times it really felt like a part of her.

XxX

"Ochibi, you want to join us for burgers?" asked a too cheery, in Ryoma's mind, Kikumaru on the other side of the room.

"No." the blunt decline of Ryoma didn't go unnoticed as he walked away.

"Ne Fuji, doesn't look Ochibi a bit down today?" asked Kikumaru as he looked at Ryoma's retreating figure.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Fuji, but he knew what Kikumaru was talking about since he had noticed it too.

"He means that he's sighing 50 percent more then on a normal day and he's been spacing out for like 700 percent more than he normally would. He doesn't space out ever." Said a voice behind Fuji and Kikumaru.

"WHaaaaa…..Inui, you shouldn't sneak up on people." Yelled Kikumaru who had just got scared the living daylight out of him. Fuji chuckled at Kikumaru's antics.

"Ey Momo, are you coming for burgers?" Yelled Kikumaru after that.

"Gomen Kikumaru, I can't." said Momoshiro and he was out of the door.

"Hmmm, that's suspicious. There's a 50 percent probability that he's up to something that has to do with a girl, a 25 percent probability he has to babysit his siblings and a 20 percent chance that he has won a all you can eat ticket and we aren't invited." Said Inui as he started scribbling in his notebook.

"And the other, one, three, uhm, five percent?" asked Kikumaru.

Inui looked up from his notebook smiling and adjusted his glasses. "Okay forget I asked, you're scary." Said Kikumaru while stepping three feet away from Inui and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Shall we follow Echizen or Momoshiro." Asked Fuji changing the subject making Kikumaru all cheery again.

"I vote for Ochibi, I wanna see where he lives." Jumped Kikumaru.

"What are you voting on?"asked Oishi as he drew closer to the group.

"If we should follow Ochibi or Momoshiro." Said Kikumaru cheery and hyper.

"We shouldn't meddle in Echizen's private life." Said Oishi worried.

"But Oishi, I wanna know." Whined Kikumaru.

"Oishi, didn't you think Echizen looked a bit out of it today? Maybe he is sick, what if he should collapse on his way home." Said Fuji smiling knowing what for an effect his words would have on Oishi.

"Yes, he did seem a bit out of it today, maybe we should keep an eye on him just in case." Said Oishi.

"So it's settled, we will follow Echizen." Said Fuji.

"Shouldn't we ask if Tezuka and Kawamura want to join us." Asked Inui without looking up from his notebook.

"Yes that's an good idea, I will ask Tezuka." Said Oishi.

"Then I will ask Kawamura." Said Fuji and he went to look for Kawamura.

XxX

About five minutes later everybody was in front of the school.

"Didn't we need to ask Kaidoh?" asked a worried Oishi.

"Kaidoh left the school grounds before Ryoma did." Said Inui as he looked into his notebook.

"Oh." That was the only thing Oishi said, he didn't need to know how Inui had this information, but it was Inui he knows almost everything about anyone.

The six teens walked through the streets. Fuji was mostly surprised that Oishi had managed to convince Tezuka, heck, everybody had been surprised. Inui had been muttering, "New data, new data." For one minute straight. Which was why Kikumaru was currently attached to Oishi's arm muttering something about scary a scary dataman.

"We have to turn right here." Said Inui.

"Are you sure?" asked Tezuka.

"One hundred percent sure." Said Inui and Tezuka just nodded.

XxX

"This is it." Said Inui as he stopped walking.

"Nya?" asked Kikumaru.

"Only rich people live here." Said Oishi as he looked at the houses down the street.

"That should be his house, or that's what my resources have told me." Said Inui.

" How can you be so sure?" asked Kawamura in his quiet voice.

"This envelope is my source." Inui showed the envelope that was directed to Ryoma Echizen.

"What's in it?" asked Fuji suddenly interested.

"As of yet, I don't know." Said Inui.

"Have you looked inside?" asked Fuji.

"Yes, but whatever was in it isn't any longer in it." Said Inui as he showed that there was nothing inside the envelope.

"Too bad, we might have had something to blackmail him." Smiled Fuji. Everybody sweatdropped and Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

"Shouldn't we ring the bell?" suggested Oishi and everybody agreed while nodding.

When nobody opened the door it was Kikumaru to make the first comment, "I guess he isn't home." Kikumaru looked clearly disappointed.

"What if he fell down and is hurt or even worse…" Oishi began frantic.

"Don't worry Oishi, I'm sure he's fine." Said Fuji smiling.

"Kikumaru what are you doing?" asked Tezuka as he watched Kikumaru following a path that clearly lead to the garden.

"I hear something." Kikumaru said. The other looked at each other and shrugged and decided it was in their best interest to follow the red head.

XxX

"Who doesn't know Jimi Hendrix or Jimmy Page, they are one of the most famous guitarist and yet he doesn't know about them." Ryoma sighed again as he lifted a big black box and walked onto the backyard porch. He put it down on the porch.

'Now I only have connect the amplifier.' thought Ryoma as he walked back into the house with the cables. Ryoma got an wireless CD-player and his violin and walked to the black box. Ryoma placed the CD-player on a table and positioned himself between the table and the amplifier. He let his chin rest on the chinrest. He held the violin neck with his right hand. He leaned slightly so he could reach the CD-player and pressed play with his left hand with which he held the bow.

As a softly blowing sound of wind sound came from the CD-player Ryoma got ready to begin playing.

Kikumaru stood still as he saw Ryoma standing on the porch with his violin. The others looked where Kikumaru was looking at.

Ryoma had his eyes closed and started playing, the fast strokes of his bow across the strings left enormous sounds that followed soon after each other. As the suspense of the song became greater, Ryoma started moving more. He still had his eyes closed as he turned to where the others were standing. They could see his warm smile on his face. It looked like his body was moving on his own and the song had something that made you want more and more a craving that would never end. And as the suspense slowed down a little and there was a more continues rhythm, Ryoma's feet started tapping along. But that part was soon building to new heights. And then the song was cut off, it looked like more was coming but the song was at its end.

The others walked closer to the porch without noticeing themselves and were deeply impressed by the violin play. Slowly Ryoma opened his eyes only to see six pairs of eyes watching him.

"Sugoi Echizen!" said Kikumaru as he saw Ryoma watching them with a suprised look on his face.

"Ne Echizen, you never told us you played an electric violin." said Fuji while he had his eyes open.

"Hmm, you are left-handed." murmured Inui as he started writing in his notebook. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched as he heared Inui speaking.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryoma.

"Uhm, Fuji thought you might be sick, because you..." Oishi couldn't finish what he was saying.

"Because you sighed 50 percent more than normal and you spaced out like seven times, which is 700 percent more than normal, but if I count that you fall asleep twice during the day then that percentage would go down." Started Inui.

"Okay Inui I get the point and you believe Fuji why?" asked Ryoma while he tapped his foot and crossed his arms. Everybody started to sweat drop as they saw what he was getting at, they were used by Fuji without noticing.

"You're not mad right, Echizen?" asked Kawamura shyly.

"No, I just wished you announced that you were coming." said Ryoma with an sigh knowing he couldn't send them away.

XxX

"So how did you know where I life?" asked Ryoma as he looked at the group.

"I found this in the music room." said Inui and showed the envelope.

"So you went through the thrash?" said Ryoma dryly.

Inui coughed. "I wouldn't put it like that." said Inui and pressed his glasses further up his nose brigde.

"Oh how do you call when you go through the trash?" asked Ryoma as he faked his interest.

"Research." said Inui dignified, everybody with the exception of Fuji and Tezuka stared at Inui if he was serious or just joking.

XxX

Ryoma had showed the others his house. "Wow, do you live alone?" asked Kawamura looking at some pictures in the living room.

"No, this is my parents old house. For now it's being used by me and my brother." said Ryoma.

"Ochibi, are you a fan of Black Wolf?" asked Kikumaru as he looked at an diamond record of Black wolf.

"Not really, they're mada mada." said Ryoma as he waved it away.

"Then why do you have this in your house?" said Kikumaru as he pointed at the record on the wall.

"Uh, yeah." started Ryoma as he looked at everybody.

"Oh Ochibi, Why do you have an poster of Nanjiroh, he is so hot." squealed Kikumaru.

'Why did that Baka Oyaiji put an poster up from himself and why is Kikumaru fawning all over him, it's disturbing. Why the hell hasn't Ryoga taken all dad's stuff to the garage. ' Ryoma looked as if he had just seen something horrible.

"Are you okay Echizen?" asked Tezuka.

"Uhu." nodded Ryoma as he saw a disturbed vision.

"You look a little pale, are you sure you're okay?" asked Oishi in mother mode.

"Yeah I'm fine, Kikumaru can stop fawning over him, it's disturbing." said Ryoma.

"Eeehhh? How do you mean disturbing, don't you think he's hot?" squealed Kikumaru.

Ryoma shuddered as he saw more disturbing visions. "No I don't think my father is hot, it would be disturbing if I did." said Ryoma as he turned away from the poster.

"Nya?" Kikumaru looked at Ryoma with an open mouth. The others followed only Tezuka remained impassive.

"You all never wondered why I have the same name as him?" asked Ryoma slightly surprised.

"No." said everybody agreeing.

"That's funny." said Ryoma.

"How is Nanjiroh-sama like?" squealed Kikumaru.

"Baka, hentai, Oyaji." Muttered Ryoma under his breath.

"What I didn't hear you." said Kikumaru.

"Nothing."

"Ah Ochibi don't be mean, please tell me." said Kikumaru as he glomped Ryoma. Ryoma let out an deep sigh.

XxX

Ryoma was working in the kitchen while Oishi was trying to restrain Kikumaru, to be less sugar-crazed than he was at this very moment.

"Echizen." Ryoma looked up when someone said his name.

"Tezuka-Bouchou, what can I do for you?" asked Ryoma.

"Have you decided already?" Ryoma knew what he was talking about, Tezuka was wondering he decided about whether he would join or not.

"Yes." Said Ryoma.

"Yes you have decided or yes you are going to join?" wondered Tezuka.

"Both actually." Said Ryoma smirking.

"Good." Tezuka smiled slightly, Ryoma looked up to catch Tezuka smiling.

"Hn, you should smile more often." Said Ryoma as he picked up a plate with food and left the kitchen leaving a speechless Tezuka to follow after him.

XxX

"Tezuka, did he say yes?" asked Fuji as he walked next to Tezuka.

"Yes." said Tezuka.

"So he's joining the club?" asked Fuji again smiling.

"Yes."said Tezuka again.

"Is he gonna be in our band?" asked Fuji.

"Yes." said Tezuka again.

"He is cute ne?" asked Fuji innocent.

"Yes...I mean..." Tezuka sweatdropped, this was the second time today someone rendered him speechless.

"I think so to." smiled Fuji.

**Too be continued….**

**Authors note:** I'm sure someone is going to mention that left-handed violin is impossible and wrong, for those who are even thinking of saying that look at youtube and type left-handed violin or google it. Left-handed violin is not wrong, it is frowned upon, but not wrong just different. Oh well if you still want to flame me for it, just do it I don't mind and all you other lovely readers please leave a review (v.o).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No still not mine also the songs I used aren't mine, if they are I will mention it ._.  
**Rating:** Still T (this is mostly for some of the language use in the songs for now)**  
Authors notes**: Well a new chapter again *o*  
You know, even though this story is pretty old already[shame on me] still a lot of people seem to follow it. Which makes me very grateful. Since I keep tabs on how many people follow the story and such, now a days people don't review much, which really is a shame. So Meg L.H thank you for your wonderful raving half rambling review that pretty much hyped me up for this story, thanks I needed that \(*O*)/ Even though I updated this chapter way too late, while it was just sitting on my harddisk. I had written it pretty much right after one of the first few reviews, shame on me ._.

**Prince of music – Chapter 5**

Ryoma opened his eyes and on the nightstand "the thing" seemed to be watching him. Almost a week had past again and he still hadn't thrown away "the thing".

"_With this I'll make you mine forever."_ Had Rai said, Ryoma never had known what it meant to be his, he thought he knew. But Rai didn't want love, it was all about owning him. An necklace with angel wings almost seeming to form a heart. Ryoma knew now that those wings had a meaning, it had meant that Rai had clipped his wings bound to stay near him forever.

"_What are you saying, Ryoma will never leave me. He can't fly, I clipped his wings."_ The laugh that followed was etched in his mind. That was on the day Ryoma had found him cheating. How could he have been so stupid not to see what Rai did to him.

Ryoma splashed water in his face, why didn't Rai just disappeared from his mind. He felt like, even though he escaped, that he still was watching over his shoulder expecting Rai to turn up at any moment. He hated to admit it, but he was scared to death that Rai would find him.

XxX

"Ryoma." Ryoga called him from the living room.

"Yeah?" Ryoma didn't bother to walk to him, if he had something to talk about he could come to him.

"Dad called." Ryoma stopped with what he was doing when he heard his brother say that.

"What did he had to say?"

"Rai guessed that you are in Japan." Ryoga broke the news he had been dreading to tell and was glad that he couldn't see Ryoma

"I knew he would find out sooner or later." Muttered Ryoma, 'I wished it was later.' Ryoma continued with what he was doing but his mind was in turmoil. Then he stopped again, he let his head rest on his hand so that a part of his face was covered by his hand. 'How am I going to avoid him?" he sighed.

Suddenly his head shot up, 'He can't be coming right away, if he could then he was already here.' Ryoma started to think deeply, 'So how much time do I have?' Ryoma was trying to see if he could remember Rai's schedule for this time of the year. 'Maybe a month if I'm lucky and his manager chains him to a bed.' Ryoma could only hope he had this much time.

"Ryoma are you okay?" Ryoga's sympathy for his brother had won when he found himself in the kitchen looking at Ryoma's face that seemed to go over several possible scenarios for the meeting.

"Hmm, am I okay?" Ryoma asked himself, he actually didn't know. "I don't know."

"You'll get there." Ryoga said as he ruffled Ryoma's hair and made his way out of the house, Ryoma wouldn't have liked him staying there and worry over him. This was something Ryoma had to deal with.

"I'll get there? That would be a nice thought." Concluded Ryoma bitterly as he watched Ryoga go.

XxX

Even though Ryoga tried to cheer him up a bit he couldn't help but to emit van very much black aura. It was mostly because dark memories constantly forced their way into his mind. He couldn't help but to think about them. He tired to concentrate on the new song he was writing, but it was working all too well. Especially not with his 'friends' watching his every move, he knew they meant well, but he wish they would just back off already. He was not in the mood to be friendly or something along those lines.

"Wha Echizen is scary." yelled Kikumaru as he came running to Fuji.

"Why?" asked Fuji smiling.

"I just tried to hug him, so he would be happy again. But he glared at me and started making death threats." wailed Kikumaru, Fuji patted Kikumaru on the back and chuckled slightly.

"Can't we cheer him up or something?" asked Momoshiro who stood next to Fuji.

"Saa?" said Fuji while looking at the broody Ryoma.

"Ano... That new karaoke bar has opened." said Kawamura shyly.

"Oh yes that an good idea, from what I heard it's different than others." said Momoshiro.

"Yes, they have only one room for karaoke." said Kawamura.

"How does that works?" Asked Fuji

"It's easy, it's sort of a normal bar, but with karaoke, they even have an dance floor. From what I've heard it should be a good thing." said Momoshiro.

"Can't we make it a trip for everyone." said Kikumaru cheery.

Fuji nodded with an smile but then opened his eyes and asked: "But who is going to convince Ryoma?" They all looked at Ryoma who chose to look at them at the exact same moment and started glaring.

"I'm not going to." said Kikumaru who hid himself behind Fuji.

"I know someone who can convince Ryoma, this plan is 100 percent water proof." said a voice behind kikumaru.

"Whaaaa...INUI! Don't sneak up on people." yelled Kikumaru as he jumped three feet in the air. Fuji chuckled as he tried to calm kikumaru down.

"Okay let's do it." said Momoshiro looking at where ryoma sat only seeing that Ryoma disappeared

"Uhm guys, he's gone."

"Nya?" Kikumaru looked at the place where Momoshiro was pointing at.

"Where did he go?" asked Fuji.

"There is 100 percent chance that Tezuka knows." said Inui.

XxX

"You want to do what!" asked Ryoga in a high pitched voice.

"We want Miyako to do a duet with somebody." Said a men's voice.

"But why so suddenly?" asked Ryoga.

"We feel that a love duet will make her look a bit softer, her songs a quite harsh, as her manager you should know that her songs don't always do her image justice." Explained the men's voice.

"And who is she going to do a duet with?" wondered Ryoga.

"We will hold auditions for new talent to see if we can find someone that is suited to sing a duet with her. But we might just change it later on to someone who is already known, but for now we leave all the options open." Said the men's voice.

"So nothing what I am going to say about it will change it?" asked Ryoga.

"No."

'That's just great and her schedule is already as packed as possible, how is she going to survive this.' Thought Ryoga as he left the office.

XxX

Tezuka was looking at the papers in his hand. 'hmm, this is really good.' thought Tezuka as he looked further deep in thoughts.

"Tezuka, do you know where Echizen is?" asked Fuji who had walked to where Tezuka was standing.

Tezuka looked up and saw Fuji looking at him. "What is it Fuji?" asked Tezuka while he looked at the smiling tensai.

"I asked you if you knew where Echizen was, but it seemed you where to deep in thoughts to notice me. Were you secretly thinking how you could seduce him I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do anything until we knew if he liked guys." smiled Fuji.

"No I wasn't thinking that, Echizen will be right back and then we're going to practice his newly written song." said Tezuka and gave Fuji the music sheets.

Fuji looked at the music sheets and then his eyes shot open as he read the lyrics. Fuji looked at Tezuka who just nodded.

"Nah, that's not possible." said Fuji with his eyes still open.

"He said it himself." said Tezuka.

Echizen told in the beginning that he wrote his own songs, even that he composed most of his own songs. When they all unexpectedly visited him at his home last week he tried to explain to Oishi how he came to those songs. He tried to explain that he would use an memory or experience from life to make an song. It took an while for Oishi to grasp the concept, while the others seemed to catch up quite quickly.

Fuji and Tezuka watched Ryoma who had just entered the music room again. The black aura that Ryoma had emitted before seemed to feel less heavy. Ryoma walked over to where the two were standing.

"Are you ready?" asked Ryoma as he eyed the two. Both of them nodded, Fuji still had his eyes closed and smiled his usual smile.

"Oishi, we're going to practice a new song." Said Tezuka.

"Sure, okay." Said Oishi, but didn't sounded at least confident.

Ryoma took his place in front of the microphone as Oishi picked up his bass guitar. "Oishi?" Said Ryoma and the boy in question looked up Ryoma who was looking at him.

"It doesn't matter if you make a mistake, just don't stop playing till the song finishes." Said Ryoma and smiled slightly. Oishi thought about and then nodded.

"Okay on three, one two three." And EnSlaved started to play.

_Is it far from the place  
From the last time I saw your face  
Is it far from the time  
From the last time when you were mine  
Do you remember the lights in the sky  
We hear the voices crying through the night_

Ryoma's voice flowed with the music, Ryoma could have sang it without music and it still would have felt okay. Tezuka noticed that Fuji had his eyes fixed on Ryoma, who was concentrated on the music that portrayed his feelings as much as his want to be free from his own thoughts.

_Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head_

Oishi got shivers up his spine as he heard ryoma sing, he wasn't scared to bare his soul. He just did it, but then again the others didn't know what they knew. Ryoma moved his body along with the music. Kikumaru looked in awe at the prodigy, who looked like he just knew what he had to do. If you looked closely you saw tears glister in his eyes.

_Well if you catch me sheddin tears, mama don't ya worry  
The pain's alright, it's the love that's deadly  
I'm gonna be well safe, it's just a hard memory  
Now everybody's chattin bout them fish in the sea  
Say I can't take to wait, I think I lost my bait  
Who would've thought I'd believe in fate  
One last grasp while I'm sinkin fast before it's too late_

'It feels good, everything is flowing out of me.' thought Ryoma as he moved. Even Fuji started playing more seriously as the song progressed. 'I want to hurt who hurt Ryoma.' thought Fuji as played and didn't looked at the music sheet any more, he wasn't a tensai for nothing.

_Is it colder where you are  
Walk around with your tired heart  
Is it closer than it seems  
When happiness is just a part of your dreams  
Don't wanna remember the love that I knew  
Don't wanna remeber what I fell into_

Tezuka fixed one eye on Ryoma while with the other eye he looked at Fuji. 'We're going to be in more trouble then we might be able to handle.' thought Tezuka as he saw Fuji's passion, the passion he never showed for anyone. Even Oishi was caught up in the song and played more relaxed than he ever had.

_Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my head_

Ryoma still moved as he noticed that the other had started playing better, he had noticed a few mistakes in the music but not enough to throw him of balance.

_I want you gone  
Baby dig no longer in my head  
Don't you run inside me  
Go away forever  
Leave me alone, all alone  
Get outta my head, you idiot_

Ryoma moved along with the music, his black aura had vanished completely. Ryoma felt like a weight that had been holding him down was cast off, his expression seemed somewhat pained but was slowly showing some kind of feeling of being relieved.

_Scan my brain doc, show me them rotten cells  
The ones we'll have to kill to improve my mental health  
I'm gettin nowhere quick, I'm feelin sick  
The more I try to move, the more it sticks  
One shot led to nine or ten  
Lookin for a bliss, I need to feel high again  
Said I don't wanna go write another sad song  
Load up the bong and left it hit my mind strong  
You can take he off the earth, put him in the dirt  
But before ya bury him make sure he knows how it hurts  
Loved what he was never worth, curse of day of his birth  
Throw him in the sea, in his iron shirt_

As he stood before the ending of the song he knew that this is where he belongs, on a stage, with only music to surround him.

_Get outta my head_

Ryoma repeated the last sentence a few more times than he had before, showing more intent on forgetting. The band hadn't noticed that everybody had stopped to watch them, until a loud cheer erupted when they finished the last note. They were all very surprised, but just smiled, Oishi even smiled brightly, it had been one of the few times that he actually had played without any worry and he felt good doing it. Sure he made his fair share of mistakes, but he actually finished the song.

In a moment to hold onto his dignity Tezuka stood up and said: "Practice is over everybody is dismissed." It took a while before most of the other members left, only Happy goody was left.

"Sugoi, Ochibi." Yelled Kikumaru as he glomped Ryoma.

"Kikumaru, can't...breath." breathed Ryoma.

"Let go Eiji, you're hurting him." worried Oishi as he pulled Kikumaru off from Ryoma.

"Gomen Echizen." said Kikumaru, Fuji chuckled as he saw the two.

"Hey Kawamura had a good idea." said Momoshiro suddenly. Everybody turned to look at Kawamura who stood shyly on the side lines.

"Ano...minna...uh." started Kawamura, everybody sweat dropped since Kawamura wasn't exactly able to say much when without his drumsticks. He was shy and placed into the front like this, made his shyness worse, a lot worse.

"Here Kawamura." said Ryoma and gave Kawamura two drum sticks.

"BURNING, LAST WEEK OPENED A NEW KARAOKE BAR, WHY DON'T WE ALL GO SO THAT ECHIZEN ISN'T..." Sang Kawamura or more yelled. Everybody sweat dropped except for Inui who scribbled in his notebook, Tezuka who was just being himself and Fuji who just smiled.

"The idea is why don't we make it a trip together to that new thing." said Momoshiro. Everybody agreed to go even Ryoma agreed after an order from Tezuka, something about team building and stuff like that. They agreed they would go after dinner, since it was Sunday tomorrow they wouldn't have school so it wouldn't matter too much if they got to bed late.

XxX

As Ryoma entered the house he noticed the phone was ringing. Ryoma dropped his bag and made his way to the phone.

"Echizen household." Said Ryoma as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yo Seishonen." Said a voice on the other end of the line.

"Oyaji." Said Ryoma deadpanned, this was the least favorite voice he wanted to hear, although he rather heard the ramblings of his father then the worried voice of his mother.

"So how are you doing?" asked Nanjiroh.

"Why are you calling?"

"Can't a father check up on his son every now and then?" Asked Nanjiroh defensive.

"Okay I'm hanging up." Said Ryoma, he had no use for the games his father was playing.

"Wait wait."

"Spill it."

"You have an audition next week." Said Nanjiroh in a serious tone.

"What, why?" asked Ryoma.

"Because they asked for you." Said Nanjiroh.

"Yadda! I won't go." Stated Ryoma, fighting the urge to hang up on his father.

"You will."

"I won't."

"You will."

"I won't."

"You will and that's final." Said Nanjiroh.

"Yadda!"

"Unless you want Nanako to take care of you starting today you will go." Said Nanjiroh threatening.

"no you wouldn't…" said Ryoma.

"I will, she'll mother and baby you so much, maybe I should send your mother along too to make the package complete." Said Nanjiroh with an big grin on his face.

"Okay you win, time and place?" sighed Ryoma in defeat.

"Next weekend, Saturday, your audition is at 2 o'clock." Said Nanjiroh with obvious triumph in his voice.

"Anything else I should know?"

"No nothing at all." Said Nanjiroh, Ryoma didn't believe it but let it go.

"Okay see ya Oyaji." Said Ryoma before Nanjiroh could say anything else.

Ryoma scowled at the phone, "Stupid Oyaij."

XxX

"Echizen you're late." Said Tezuka as Ryoma was panting because he had ran all the way to the Karaoke bar.

"Gomen, I had an important call I had to take." Said Echizen between breaths.

"Well it's good you are here, now we can go in." said Oishi with a smile on his face, he had already been worrying that something had happened to Echizen.

As they entered the bar they noticed how crowded it was, outside you couldn't see that it was this busy inside. After a short while they found a place where they could make themselves comfortable. Fuji offered together with Kikumaru to get drinks. After Fuji returned he was smiling, it wasn't his usual smile, it was the 'I-am-planning-something' smile.

"What Fuji?" asked Ryoma as Fuji had looked his way for the second time.

"Saa…" smiled Fuji. The others got worried when they saw Fuji's smile because it would only mean torture for them or something along those lines. And the fact that Kikumaru was grinning like a Cheshire cat meant that he knew what was going to happen.

Some people sang horribly concluded Ryoma after listening and he didn't understand why he had to be here. Sure Tezuka said something about team building, but he guessed it had something to do with the mood he had been in today.

Someone walked up to Fuji and whispered something in his ear, Fuji just nodded smiling.

"It's time for our song." Smiled Fuji with his 'You-know-I-am-planning-something-and-you-have-to-work-with-me-or-I-predict-a-painful-death' smile.

"Our song?" Oishi looked worried at Fuji.

Yes our song, Me, Kikumaru, Oishi, Tezuka and Kawamura's song." Said Fuji with his smile intact.

After a short debate they all agreed to do the song.

"These young men will perform Show me the meaning of being lonely from the Backstreet boys." said the presentator.  
'Couldn't have Fuji have chosen a more, Oh what am I thinking this is Fuji I'm thinking about.' thought Ryoma as he shook his had and felt sorry for the others who were on the stage.

The music started and the started to sing together

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

The first verse they did together, after that Fuji stepped to the front and started to sing his part.

_So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe_

Fuji had a soft voice which made an good opening for the song. Fuji stepped back and then Tezuka stepped to the front.

_Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

Tezuka had a more strong and deeper voice, which made a good follow up.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

Together the sang the refrain, and after that Oishi sang a part and then Kikumaru a part. The only one who hadn't sang his own part was Kawamura, but the last verse was for Kawamura. His voice was strong and didn't really compliment the song but, it worked.

The rest of the evening was fun, Fuji had made sure that the others had to sing to. Fuji had made Momoshiro and Kaidoh sing an duet, a love duet that is. It was funny as how the two boys were looking angry at each other when they sang and they were constantly trying to sing better then the other. Which made it even more fun to watch. One scary thing was to see when Inui was singing, he was scanning the crowd constantly and was trying to win the crowd. But instead the crowd had moved back about 7 feet from the stage. After that Inui had been muttering about how his data didn't worked. Ryoma didn't had to on stage, which he felt pretty great about. But one strange thing to see was I think mostly when Fuji was trying to seduce Ryoma and within a second he was dragged by Tezuka on stage. Ryoma hadn't even noticed that Fuji was trying to seduce him. But he found it pretty strange when Fuji and Tezuka started an duet with the song 'the boy is mine'. And even more strange when Inui started looking at him and was muttering: "New data New data." Ryoma thought it was best not to think to much about it. Seeing as the alcohol was working for everyone.

After that song Ryoma decided it was enough for one night and went home. Ryoma had been only been thinking that his classmates and so are strange.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note:** Well I hope you like it. Again I've taken some liberties with the age drinking stuff. Also I took some liberties with the Karaoke bar, since it's different than they normally have in Japan. Again sorry for the late update like always ._.  
The songs I used in this chapter:

Intwine – Get outta my head  
Backstreet boys – Show me the meaning of being lonely


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No still not mine also the songs I used aren't mine, if they are I will mention it ._.  
**Rating:** Still T (this is mostly for some of the language use in the songs for now)**  
Authors notes**: Okay that I'm finally writing again is all a bit crassreine her fault, because her and me fell a bit out of touch but we got back in touch recently XD Mostly because I follow her pot fanfics, which I really like. She isn't in my favorite author list for nothing hehehe but anyway we started talking and it got me to write again, which is probably why I updated so soon after my last update .o

Anyway someone already pointed out to me that this revised version is much easier to read, because it doesn't jump around as much. And she's right, this has, for me at least, a much cleaner feel to it. I like it when I get constructive criticism, because it either means that I can better myself or that I'm doing a good job. Also because when I write this story I keep the old chapters next to it because I still use some pieces from my old chapters. XD

**Prince of music – Chapter 6**

The hall was filled with people hoping to become the next big thing. For Ryoma this was torture, he didn't like it one bit.

'Why am I here again.' Sighed Ryoma to himself. 'Oh yeah Oyaji threatened me that he would send Nanako and mom to take care of me.' He shuddered of the thought. 'But in the end that didn't explain why they were here. ' Ryoma glared at the faces of Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Kikumaru.

"Saa, Ryoma is something on our faces?" asked Fuji with his everlasting smile.

"Why?"

"Because you are staring of course." Chuckled Fuji.

"Nothing really." Said Ryoma as he turned his face to the other side.

"Saa, if you say so." Smiled Fuji.

'Kill me now, please.' Begged Ryoma, he felt as if Fuji was taking pleasure in his discomfort, which was probably true.

Just as Ryoma thought his day couldn't get any worse, the entrance door opened and a whole new hell entered the door.

"You all can go home, because Ore-sama will get this job." A young man had entered while flicking his hair.

"Atobe." Said Tezuka deadpanned.

"Ah Tezuka, it's nice to see you here, have you come to root for Ore-sama too?" wondered Atobe out loud.

"…"

"You are awed by my prowess." Atobe pointed out.

"The lead singer from EnSLaved has an audition here." Said Tezuka deadpanned.

"So Fuji has done something right for once." Said Atobe turning his attention to Fuji.

"nah it's not me." Waved Fuji the comment away.

"Ore-sama thought Fuji was the lead singer." Said Atobe definitely confused.

"I see you still like to hear yourself talk, Monkey King." Said Ryoma

"Brat." Said Atobe as his attention shifted to Ryoma. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new lead singer of EnSLaved."

"Why aren't you in the states?" asked Atobe, there wasn't just arrogance in his voice anymore but also a hint of worry.

"Haven't you heard? We broke up." Stated Ryoma.

"Really?" frowned Atobe.

"Don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles, Monkey King." Smirked Ryoma.

"Ore-sama doesn't get wrinkles." Said Atobe indignant. "But if you're single how about dating Ore-sama?"

"Thanks but no Thanks, I know easier ways to get myself killed." Smirked Ryoma.

"Brat." Seethed Atobe but he couldn't say anything else since his number got called to go in the audition room. "You are lucky that they need the presence of Ore-sama or else."

"Che." Chuckled Ryoma as he watched Atobe enter the room.

"You know Atobe." Stated Tezuka as he watched Ryoma's face.

"Yes."

"How?" asked Fuji followed by Oishi's, "And Why?"

Kikumaru was amazed by Ryoma, that was until the light went on in his head. "Sugoi Ochibi, You were great Nya. You told Atobe off when he wanted to date you! Nya so cool!" Squealed Kikumaru as his gave Ryoma the glomp of death.

"Eiji, let Echizen go, you are choking him." Said Oishi in his mother hen mode while pulling Kikumaru off Ryoma.

"Domo." Said Ryoma as he smiled slightly.

"Saa explain to me Ryoma, how do you know Atobe?" Fuji made an emphasize on Ryoma's name and with his open eyes it made a very threatening look.

Ryoma swallowed, he never thought Fuji would be able to be this intense. "Well Atobe is the cousin of my ex-boyfriend." He explained.

"And?" this time is was Tezuka who was asking, he never pried into someone else his personal life, but something about Ryoma made him want to know.

"Nothing much to tell, since he's my ex now." Said Ryoma not elaborating about anything.

"Ah." Said both Tezuka and Fuji not pressing the issue, since they were sure he would close up if they pressed the matter any further.

XxX

"Will Number 12 please enter." Said a voice through the speaker in the hall.

"That's me." Said Ryoma as he stood up to walk to the door.

Ryoma stopped his tracks when the others didn't do anything, "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Can we?" asked Oishi surprised.

"I thought you wanted to see it, so I cleared it by forehand." Shrugged Ryoma.

"Thank you Ochibi." Kikumaru gave a short glomp, trying not to break his friend.

XxX

"Ah Echizen Ryoma welcome." Said one of the judges.

"Thank you, my friends will be watching I hope you don't mind." Said Ryoma.

"No problem, we were informed. " said the same judge and the another followed, "Your friends can sit there." He pointed to the chairs on the side of the room.

"Sorry for intruding." they all said and went to sit down on the side.

"As you heard we are looking for a songwriter who can pull off to write a love duet. Normally we would use already established writers, but for this time we chose to give a chance to someone new. That is why we are holding these auditions." Explained one of the judges. Ryoma understood that they were mostly explaining it because of his friends.

"You were asked to bring two songs you had written, one love song and another of your own choice, along with an recording. Do you have those with you?" asked another judge.

"Yes." Said Ryoma as he handed them a few papers with a cd.

"Would you please start with a piece of the love song?" asked the judge.

"Yes, the first number is called Dreamer." Said Ryoma, he had written this song a long time ago and it would be painful to sing.

_One out of million,  
Became one out of three.  
One out of thousands in the world,  
Became one heart in me._

Ryoma's voice cracked a bit but it didn't matter. It was about the emotion in the song and that was clearly visable.

_And if you ever leave me,  
I hope I'll never wake up._

He really had felt like that once, 'it hurts so damn much.' He was closer to tears

_Sweetheart,  
My sweetheart.  
Sweetheart._

His friends saw the hurt in the song and even though it was a love song it sounded so sad. They looked at each other and partly felt sorry for Ryoma. Because if they hadn't nagged him about his audition they wouldn't have seen this. On the other hand they were glad that Ryoma was this open in his songs even if it meant he didn't talk about it much.

_Oh, oh, oh,  
It's a crazy world,  
Everything changes but our love forever stays.  
Oh, oh, oh,  
It's a crazy world. _

The tears were brimming in Ryoma's eyes but he refused to give in. He wasn't going to break down now.

"Thank you, that was wonderful." Said the judge.

"Would you like to comment on your own song?" asked a different judge.

"No, I will sing my second song now 'Call me when you are sober'." Said Ryoma.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

The song started somewhat awkward because he also started in the middle of the song. Ryoma used a lot more power in his voice with this song. This song was not just different in lyrics and style. The entire music genre was different.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Tezuka had already be impressed with Ryoma, but somehow it only became more. I couldn't say he was exactly interested in him as a person but certainly as an artist. It had been confusing ever since Ryoma entered their world.

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

Fuji could easily tell that this song was written after the first one. His feelings towards Ryoma were becoming more intense with the days passing and he was fully aware of them himself, but he wasn't sure how Ryoma would react to him.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

At the moment this song was the best pace for him, he wasn't quite ready for love songs yet. Not with Rai being able to show up anytime. He just hoped he would be prepared by then.

"That was quite different from your first song, but it had a good feel to it." Said one of the judges.

"Thank you." Said Ryoma politely.

"Why have you sang the songs like this without the use of instruments?" asked a different judge.

"Well if I can't make the song sound good without instruments how will I ever convince you that my songs are good enough." Explained Ryoma. The judges nodded.

"Well that's it. We will contact you next week to tell you whether you made it to the next round."

"Okay." Said Ryoma as got ready to leave the room, the others hurried to the door too as they saw Ryoma leaving.

"Thank you for having us." They said as they left the room.

XxX

"So brat how did it go." Asked a voice as the group left the building.

"Were you worried, Monkey King?" smirked Ryoma.

"Ore-sama is never worried."

"Good I passed, let's go." Said Ryoma lying through is teeth, but he liked making Atobe anxious. Atobe just stood there stunned and unable to move as Ryoma walked away.

"You don't like Atobe very much do you?" asked Tezuka.

"No, not really."

"Why not, I heard he's a good captain." Said Fuji.

"I know I even kissed him once on a dare, but there's just something about him that makes me want to punch him every time I see him." Shrugged Ryoma as if it was nothing while contemplating the shocked faces his friends made.

"Are you two uneasy talking about it?" wondered Ryoma out loud.

"How do you mean?" asked Tezuka.

"I thought you two had dated or were dating." Explained Ryoma.

"Saa what made you think that?" wondered Fuji smiling

"Not sure, just had a feeling it was like that." Shrugged Ryoma.

Kikumaru and Oishi walked a bit behind Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji, "Oishi?" asked Kikumaru

"Yes?" asked Oishi looking at Kikumaru who looked serious at the back of Ryoma.

"Ochibi is good." said Kikumaru

"Yes he is." said Oishi smiling, he had felt the same as Kikumaru. Just the moment you felt like you were closing in on Ryoma he would pull another rabbit out of the hat and you would feel the miles of difference.

"I wanna sing together with him." said Kikumaru as he turned his head to Oishi and smiled.

"Ah." agreed Oishi.

XxX

"So what did you think?" asked a voice.

"Isn't it obvious what I think?" asked Ryoga. "I don't see why you were lying to me, instead of a new talent for singing you want a writer."

"Yes, but I still want to hear your opinion." Said the voice.

"My brother is a very capable writer, he has that from our father. I don't know why you want him though?" asked Ryoga eyeing the man strangely, something was going on but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"Why wouldn't we want him? Like you said he's a very capable writer." The smile on the man's face felt fake to Ryoga.

"You are deflecting my question, it's fine, if you don't want to tell me then I'll find out sooner or later." Said Ryoga angry and left the room. 'The vice-director is plotting something, but I don't know what. I just hope I will find out before anything happens.'

XxX

"Why are you all following me?" asked Ryoma.

"Saa, I thought it was agreed that we would spend the night at your house." Said Fuji with his smile.

"When did we agree on that?" Ryoma stopped walking as he crossed his arms and glared at Fuji.

"We aren't invited?" asked Kikumaru surprised and at the same time he pulled out his puppy eyes.

"Fuji?" asked Tezuka.

"What is it Tezuka?" smiled Fuji.

"Maybe we should then just go home." Said Oishi.

Ryoma sighed, "Fine, you can stay over when I cleared it with my brother."

"You have an brother?" asked Fuji.

"Yes didn't I just say so?" glared Ryoma, but Ryoma knew that his glaring had no effect on Fuji, so he sighed in defeat and started walking again.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Oishi.

"It never came up." Said Ryoma.

"How does something like that not come up?" wondered Fuji.

"You all meet him tonight so why does it matter?" asked Ryoma irritated.

The others stayed silence, not because they didn't wanted to ask, but more because it felt like Ryoma shut them out within a second.

XxX

Ryoma had reluctantly called his brother, mostly because he was sure that his brother would react pretty much the same way his mother would. He would enjoy that Ryoma made friends even though he wouldn't say it out loud and another thing was that his brother would surely embarrass the hell out of him just for kicks, that he had from their Dad.

"Well you all can stay, Ryoga will be home in about two hours." Said Ryoma as he saw the hopeful faces of his friends.

"Why are there only chick flicks and horror movies here?" wondered Kikumaru, Oishi looked at Ryoma hopeful for an explanation and Ryoma just chuckled.

"Saa and interesting brother you have." Said Fuji as he also chuckled.

"Fuji what do you mean by that?" asked Kikumaru as he stared at Fuji.

"Saa…" smiled Fuji.

"Moo Fuji tell me." Whined Kikumaru.

"Okay then." Started Fuji, "When you watch a movie with your date, what kind of movie do you watch?"

Kikumaru started thinking, "I normally let Oishi choose."

"Then what does he choose?" asked Fuji while Oishi was turning slightly red.

"Mostly romantic movies or funny movies." Concluded Kikumaru.

"Do you know why he chooses those?" asked Fuji.

"Because he knows I like them." Said Kikumaru after some thinking.

"Exactly." Said Fuji.

"But that doesn't explain why he has horror movies." Said Kikumaru.

"You want to explain that one, Ryoma?" smiled Fuji, while Ryoma felt like bursting out in laughter.

"Sure." Snickered Ryoma, "What would happen if you watched a horror movie with Oishi?"

"I would hug Oishi when I was scared. O-oh…" Kikumaru's eyes widened as he got the idea with the horror movies and everybody started laughing even Tezuka smiled slightly.

XxX

Ryoma had made dinner, with some help from Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka. Kikumaru was banned from the kitchen after they started cooking. They decided Kikumaru would be the one to choose the movies.

"I'm home." Came the voice of Ryoga as he entered the house.

"Ryoga, finally." Said Ryoma.

"What's up chibisuke." Answered Ryoga.

The familiarity that Ryoga and Ryoma addressed each other was new to the others. Their families were far more conservative. Maybe Fuji's family could rival their familiarity.

"Ah your friends I presume." Said Ryoga.

"Thank you for having us Echizen-san." They said formally while bowing.

"You don't have to do that, Mom would have a field trip if she saw them like this. She would adopt all of you." Grinned Ryoga. "Call me Ryoga, Ryoga-san if you must."

"These are Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru and Oishi." Said Ryoma, in the corner of his eye he saw Tezuka twitch slightly, but decided it was most likely his imagination.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Ryoma.

After the introduction they started dinner, Ryoga kept everybody entertained with quotes from their father and funny stories about Ryoma when he was little. Fuji noticed that Tezuka wasn't acting like himself. He had seen Tezuka act this way before a long time ago in junior high.

Fuji elbowed Tezuka, who looked surprised.

"You are doing it again." Said Fuji, Tezuka looked questioningly. "Junior high." Nobody really noticed the talking between Fuji and Tezuka since they were listing to Ryoga. Tezuka gave a short nod to Fuji, which expressed his thanks even if he didn't say anything Fuji knew.

After dinner Ryoma send his friends to the living room so they could set up for the movie they would be watching. He told them Ryoga and him would clean up the table.

"You know Ryoma I must admit when you asked if I would mind if your friends would stay over I was thrilled at the thought of you getting on with your life. But even though you claim them as friends you don't tell them anything about yourself, do you really think you can call yourself their friend?" Accused Ryoga as he started collecting the plates.

Ryoma lowered his head and felt the shame, because his brother was right. He wanted them as friends but he was scared, scared to lose them. Scared to break another heart.

"I know Rai hurt you where it hurts the most, he betrayed you in the most awful way. But they aren't Kevin, if you don't give them a chance they will leave eventually." Said Ryoga.

"I know." Said Ryoma, his brother was right, not telling them anything would make them go away and the only one that could prevent that was him.

"Ryoma, are you coming?" asked Fuji who came walking into the dining room, he stopped walking as he saw the two serious faces. "Everything alright?"

"Yes." Said Ryoma hurried, old habits die hard. "I mean…" started Ryoma as he adverted his eyes.

"It's okay you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Said Fuji, "But remember we are here if you do want to talk." Fuji wanted nothing more than Ryoma open up to him, them, but he could wait for now.

"Thank you." Said Ryoma, "Let's watch that movie I'm sure Kikumaru is bouncing off the couch if we don't get there soon."

"Echizen-san?" asked Fuji as he turned his head to Ryoga.

"I told you to call me Ryoga and Ryoga-san if anything. You two go I'll clean up." Smiled Ryoga.

Both Fuji and Ryoma nodded and walked towards the living room.

"Finally you two are here, now we can watch the movie." Said Kikumaru in his cheery voice.

Both of them settles on the bank, Tezuka looked questioningly at Fuji who shook his head, meaning he would tell later.

Halfway during the second movie Ryoma fell asleep since horror movies bore him. Oishi and Kikumaru had fallen asleep after the second movie. Fuji and Tezuka had been conversing a bit while watching music videos on television.

"Fuckable…Heath.." mumbled Ryoma making Fuji's and Tezuka's eyes widen in response.

"He's not as innocent as he looks." Chuckled Fuji.

"Hn." Grunted Tezuka.

"Jealous ne?"

"Hn." It wasn't an affirmative, but neither a no.

"Don't look Kikumaru and Oishi adorable asleep like that?" asked Fuji.

"Ah."

"Tezuka you are doing it again." Said Fuji with some worry in his voice, the two of them had been friends for long.

"If you two keep talking like that nobody can get some sleep." Said Ryoma rubbing his eye, making him seem so adorable that Fuji almost wanted to do a Kikumaru on him.

"We're sorry." Said Tezuka.

"It's okay, I rather lay in bed anyway." Said Ryoma as he stood up.

"Alone? I could keep you company." Smiled Fuji.

"Pervert, wake those two up and I'll think about it." Said Ryoma with a chuckle.

"Was that necessary?" Tezuka pulled up an eyebrow.

"No but it was fun." Chuckled Fuji.

Fuji and Tezuka woke up Kikumaru and Oishi, who were embarrassed by the position they were in. They had been sprawled half over each other and Kikumaru had been holding Oishi as if he was a teddy bear. Tezuka was amazed that Oishi was able to sleep this way even though he didn't show it on his face.

Ryoma showed everybody their rooms, Kikumaru and Oishi shared a room and so did Tezuka and Fuji.

"And have you thought about it?" asked Fuji when Ryoma wanted to leave the room.

"Goodnight Fuji." Said Ryoma with a chuckle.

"Goodnight Ryoma-chan." Replied Fuji sweetly, which was followed by a loud crashing sound and a lot of swearing. The laughter came from Kikumaru's room and Fuji was almost sure that even Ryoga was laughing too.

**To be continued… **

**Authors note:** Okay I'm going to be taking liberties with Ryoga's character, since I watched the movie, but it gives little to work with for him personality wise. So Ryoga will most likely become a crossover between Nanjiroh and Ryoma.

The followers from the old PoM will notice, that from here on the story will change more and more, mostly because I want to give the characters more depth and give the story more to go on. I want to show that I haven't gotten characters in the story just for being there. Which means the drama with Rai will be expanded and it will be shown that some people can get so under your skin making you believe things that aren't there. Some basic things will stay the same like timeline, which means the intra school battle will start soon XD

And another thing RIP Heath Ledger. I still wanted to include him like in my old PoM, so I did. Since I wrote the old chapter before his death I haven't mentioned his death in the chapter.

A/N 2: Well I update really fast now, I try to update regularly although I'll most likely fail at it half way, so sorry for that by forehand XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** No Prince of Tennis is still not mine also the songs I used aren't mine, if they are I will be mine mention it, or rather I'll broadcast it internationally XD And you can expect PoT to become Yaoi XD  
**Rating:** Still T (this is mostly for some of the language use in the songs for now)**  
Authors notes**: Okay I take my last statement back, the one that I would divert from the previous PoM. This chapter will partly look like chapter 6 from the old PoM just because I thought it had some valuable information that I felt was still needed XD And maybe I'll get a better grasp of Oishi at least. I feel like Oishi is the one that would easily angst although he doesn't angst enough in this one XD

**Prince of music - Chapter 7**

In Seigaku there something brewing, everybody started to feel it. The local music concourse in Tokyo was coming up and Seigaku had not yet decided on a band that would compete in the contest. But the school had a long standing tradition that the band would be decided in an intra school battle. The school battle would be held on a Saturday, the music teachers Ryuzaki Sumire, Kichira Ayumi and Hamato Ayano would give the bands points according to their presentation, technical aspects like singing and the way you play an instrument and as last but not least the music arrangements together with the lyrics. Another part of the judging was that the students could vote on their favorites, and people listen differently to music which means the votes could always have surprising results.

In the school it was a known fact that both Happy goody and EnSLaved were by far the favorites, this did not mean that the other bands wouldn't compete. It would still be a good experience for them, they would learn on which they could improve and what an audience thought of their music.

"No fair, you have Ochibi." Wailed Kikumaru, he had just been listening to the practice that EnSLaved had done.

"Eiji…" said Oishi with an worried face, his arms lifted to put them on Kikumaru's shoulders. "Echizen has been helping you right?"

"Yes." Kikumaru's voice was not convinced not even when Oishi's hands reached his shoulders. He had felt slow with improving.

"Didn't he say you improved a lot, would he lie about something like that?" asked Oishi.

"No I guess not, Ochibi is not the kind to lie about that." Admitted Kikumaru.

"See there you have it." Smiled Oishi.

"You're such a good boyfriend." Kikumaru beamed his smile and hugged Oishi.

"Kikumaru." Kikumaru jumped at his spoken name. "If you still want my help you have to come now." Ryoma tapped his foot impatiently.

"Gomen Ochibi." Kikumaru put his hands together in a praying from and bowed slightly. "Oishi I see you later." He gave his boyfriend one last hug and ran after Ryoma, leaving a stunned Oishi.

"Echizen is helping Eiji." Said Oishi when he got himself together.

"Ah." Said Tezuka.

"You knew?" wondered Oishi. 'Why didn't I know?'

"Yes, I knew." Answered Tezuka.

"B-but is that such a smart thing? Because the music battle is soon and-and…" panicked Oishi.

"What are you worried about Oishi?" asked Tezuka.

"I-I'm not worried, but…"

"Eiji asked Tezuka if he could borrow Ryoma to help with his song." Said Fuji who overheard Oishi's panic attack.

"Oishi, this is not the time to panic." Said Tezuka. 'Not panicking?' Oishi was already in a state of panic. Not just that he was worried about Kikumaru, but also about his own performance. He had the feeling as if he was the one to hold the others back.

Him and Kikumaru had been lovers for little over an year now, but it was still fragile. Oishi knew very well that he himself was the cause of the fragile state of their relationship. He was scared, scared to lose Kikumaru, not just as a lover, also as his best friend. And when Ryoma came into their lives it felt all the more fragile. Kikumaru was fond of Ryoma even a blind person could see that and Oishi, Oishi was insecure that he wouldn't have the first place in Kikumaru's heart. Another part of his insecurities came from that Kikumaru wanted to tell everybody about them, but he wasn't ready for the scrutinizing looks that people would throw at them. He didn't want to see Kikumaru be hurt.

"Come on Kikumaru, if the lyrics won't feel right they won't work." Ryoma was irritated, he needed to do some serious practice with his own band and not helping Kikumaru.

"Ne Ochibi," started Kikumaru, "why do you always write sad songs?"

"I do not always write sad songs, but lately I write more sad song because of how I feel." Explained Ryoma.

"But isn't it sad that you write so much sad songs, don't they make more sad?" Kikumaru wanted to know more because he didn't understand.

"No." started Ryoma and his irritated look made room for a contemplating look, "They are my release, by writing and singing the sad songs I can give them a place in my life." By the end of the sentence his face had softened and a smile crept on his mouth.

"Ah." Kikumaru almost perfectly imitated Tezuka if it wasn't for his surprised look.

Ryoma pulled himself together after Kikumaru's reaction, "So keep on writing."

"Okay." Kikumaru concentrated on the paper in front of him and started to scribble away. Ryoma gave advice where it was necessary. Ryoma had been a bit surprised by his own openness towards Kikumaru's questions. He knew he had to learn to tell others about himself, but a part of him wasn't sure how to.

"How's this?" Kikumaru gave Ryoma the paper who in turn scanned the lyrics for inconsistencies.

"Yes I think they are perfect enough, Oishi won't know what hit him." Grinned Ryoma.

"You think he'll like them?" asked Kikumaru shining.

"Yeah I know he will." Smiled Ryoma, "So get going then you can still practice it once."

"Oh yeah." And Kikumaru dashed out of the room.

XxX

"How did practice go here?" asked Ryoma when he returned to the room where the EnSLaved members were. "And where's Fuji?" And as if Fuji heard his name he appeared behind Ryoma.

"Can you tell me about Eiji's song?" Fuji slid slyly a arm around Ryoma.

"No." Said Ryoma steady while he pushed Fuji away.

"I know ways so you will tell me." Smiled Fuji.

"Yadda." said Ryoma stubborn, "It's not my song to tell."

"Fuji!" said Tezuka stern.

"What is it Tezuka?" Fuji could smile far too innocent for his own good.

"Stop that, now is practice over and we still haven't gotten much practice done." said Tezuka not even reacting to Fuji's innocent smile. He had been too long around Fuji to have any kind of reaction to his smiles.

"It's not my fault." said Fuji.

"Come on minna." said Oishi trying to stop the starting fight between Tezuka and Fuji.

"Shut up Oishi." Fuji was shocked by his own outburst, but not less shocked than Tezuka and Oishi were.

Ryoma started getting his things together. "What are you doing Echizen?" asked Tezuka.

"What does it look like?" asked Ryoma sarcastically.

"Why?" asked Tezuka.

"I don't feel like being in a band with half heartily members." said Ryoma angry as he walked out of the clubroom.

"Tezuka look what you've done, now he's gone." said Fuji trying to blame some one else.

"Stop it Fuji." said Oishi angry, "You can't talk yourself out of this one, before Ryoma became a member you hardly ever came to practice and if you were here you weren't even serious about it. So don't start to blame this on us." Oishi almost never became angry but he was shaking from anger now. He had to hold himself together to not explode any further and left the room shortly after his words left his mouth.

Fuji looked at Oishi's departure wide eyed then he turned his head to Tezuka at who he looked questioningly. Tezuka shook his head saying, "You have to choose whether you want to take out band seriously or not."

"You to." said Fuji softly, he felt like sitting in a corner to cry. Fuji ran out of the room, he didn't know anymore. He was serious, wasn't he? He liked music didn't he? Why did he join EnSLaved? All the questions in his head didn't stop.

XxX

"You're home early." Said Ryoga.

"Yeah." Answered Ryoma a bit subdued, 'Haven't we handled Fuji too harsh?' He wasn't sure anymore, Fuji looked like the guy that could handle a lot, but what if they were wrong. One thing was sure they couldn't perform at the best of their ability if one wasn't serious.

"Something happened." Stated Ryoga. "The kid Captain?" followed his statement as Ryoma entered the dining room where Ryoga had been working.

"Kid Captain? You mean Tezuka?" Ryoma wondered if something had to be wrong with Tezuka as he saw Ryoga nod to his question. Tezuka wasn't much different from how he had normally been, was there something he had missed. "No it's about Fuji."

The surprise in Ryoga's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Ryoma, but he couldn't explain the look. "You are hiding something." Stated Ryoma.

Ryoga laughed sheepishly, "You got me there."

"Are you going to explain?" asked Ryoma looking at his brother.

"What about Fuji?" asked Ryoga changing the subject easily, a pang of guilt flashed over Ryoma's face. Ryoma started to explain what happened.

"You know it's not that I wanted to be that harsh, but we really won't stand a chance if not all the members are committed to the band." Explained Ryoma.

"I think it's a good thing what you've done, although you probably could have done it differently. Just wait till tomorrow who knows it might have been the best thing." Said Ryoga.

XxX

Fuji had been thinking all day, to the only conclusion he had come was that he forgot why he had joined the music club.

"Aniki?" asked a voice on the telephone.

"Do you think I never was serious Yuuta?" asked Fuji, he didn't know where or who to turn to.

"Were you ever serious?" asked Yuuta.

"I messed up big time Yuuta." Fuji sighed.

"So?" asked Yuuta, "just ask for forgiveness."

"You're right," said Fuji, "How is school Yuuta?" Yuuta suppressed a sigh as he heard his brothers voice turn back to normal.

XxX

The next morning Fuji was already waiting in the music room for the other members to arrive, he needed to apologize.

"Fuji." Said Tezuka as he say the man sitting the other two looked at where Tezuka was looking at.

"I'm sorry guys I screwed up." Started Fuji, "I forgot why I joined EnSLaved, that was for the music. I wanted to make the beautiful music Oishi and Tezuka had in mind. And I, I just forgot." Fuji hanged his head in shame. "But I will make it up to you all." Promised Fuji as he looked at the band members seriously.

"Glad to have you back Fuji." Oishi felt relieved, he never meant to hurt Fuji but they needed to figure this out now and not after.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Said Tezuka as if it said it all.

"Mada mada dane Fuji." Smirked Ryoma, he didn't admit it as much as Oishi but he was relieved too.

Now let's practice." Said Fuji smiling.

"Yeah I finished the song for the battle." Grinned Ryoma as he started handing out the music sheets. "We might need to alter some parts to make it perfect."

"How am I going to learn this?" Oishi panicked.

"I'll help you Oishi." Smiled Fuji as he put a hand on Oishi's shoulder to put him at ease.

"Thank you." Smiled Oishi relieved.

"So let's get this show on the road."

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: **This stayed a relatively short chapter, which is good, I need to be short at times XD Anyway other than that you probably noticed Tezuka's catch phrase: Yudan sezu ni ikou. And well I was googling to see if I wrote it correctly which I did but I got to a blog containing a single post entirely dedicated to the Yudan sezu ni ikou catch phrase. Which in my opinion was fun to read XD Anyway the literally translation of that catch phrase should be: "Let's go without carelessness" which is how I have used it. If you are interested in reading that blog just google "Yudan sezu" and then somewhere in the middle you'll find it. Else if you want to be sure to find it add Cathy's Blog.

Well that's it for this chapter until next chapter ^^;


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** No Prince of Tennis is still not mine also not all songs I used aren't mine, if they are I will be mine mention it, or rather I'll broadcast it internationally XD And you can expect PoT to become Yaoi XD ©copyright NDebN, Debsjen or Debbie Lemmers lyrics "Every time you go", yes ask my permission if you want to use the lyrics.  
**Rating:** Still T (this is mostly for some of the language use in the songs and talking for now)**  
Authors notes 02/11**: OMG I at chapter 8 now *o* lol I didn't think I would ever get there, I guess some of you never thought I would get back on track with this fic either, but it seems this month I have updated more than in the last year, well sort of. And there is more to come. You know this part I always write before I start a chapter or halfway through the chapter. In this instance I still need to update chapter 6, so it will be a while before you read this, but I want to thank you all for your continuous support for this fic and I'll try not to let you all down ^^ Which means you can nag if I take too long to update XD

(halfway through the fic)Also the songs and the reason for the songs I've used you can find below in a A/N. A lot will be going on in this chapter and it will be the longest chapter I've ever written I think, while I write this it feels like I'm not halfway and I'm already at 3000 words T_T And with this chapter I officially have thrown out the other Prince of Music, aka PoM, that feels good ^^ I will delete the older later today ^^

**Prince of music – Chapter 8**

The intra school battle of the bands was drawing closer and closer. Just one day more and then the questions of who would represent them in the Tokyo school battle of the bands would be somewhat answered. In the meantime the friendship that Ryoma was forming with his classmates became more close, he still had trouble with opening himself up to them but he was trying. Especially the relationship with Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Kikumaru had became more close, mostly due to Fuji throwing rocks at his walls. He had to admit he didn't mind Fuji throwing rocks, but it puzzled him why the others were there every time too.

"Ryoma, where is the milk." Wondered Fuji.

"In the fridge, where else?" sighed Ryoma as he wondered why he agreed to them sleeping over again. Sure him, Fuji, Tezuka and Oishi had to practice, but then why would Kikumaru sleep over too?

"Ah got it." He heard Fuji say who walked into the dining room with the milk.

"How late said Kikumaru that he would be here?" asked Ryoma.

"He said they would finish practice by 5 pm." Answered Oishi as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"So that gives us about 5 hours till he's here?" asked Ryoma as he took his glass holding it up for Fuji to pour some in for him too.

"Ah." Answered Tezuka.

"Well that's time enough." Said Ryoma shrugging.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Said Tezuka to that and at the same time the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Ryoma as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Echizen, Echizen Ryoma." Asked a man in a uniform as Ryoma opened the door and Ryoma found himself nodding.

"I have a package for you." Said the man in the delivery uniform.

"Ah okay." Answered Ryoma, who would send him a package here.

"Would you please sign here." Said the man as he pointed to a space on a paper.

"Sure." Said Ryoma as he signed his name on the paper. The man handed him a small package, it was just a little bigger than something would have fitted in the mailbox. Ryoma felt curious why someone would send him anything.

"Who was it?" asked Fuji as he eyed Ryoma suspiciously.

"Ah I got a package." Said Ryoma as he took his place at the table again and placed the package next to his plate and continued eating. Yes he was curious, but he knew opening that package near his friends would be a stupid thing to do.

"Saa, not going to open it?" asked Fuji smiling.

"Nope it can wait." Answered Ryoma.

"I can open it if you'd like." Smiled Fuji sly.

"No thank you." Said Ryoma.

"Why not?" asked Fuji smiling, he wasn't going to let it go until the package was open.

"Fine." Said Ryoma as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Ryoma got the package and opened it, in it was a letter, cd and a dvd. Ryoma took out the letter and started to read.

_Yo Seishonen, Just a small thing, my newest cd and something to entertain you._

"Oyaji." Said Ryoma as if it explained anything.

"From who is it?" asked Tezuka.

"My father, his new cd and I quote 'something to entertain you'." Answered Ryoma, probably porn added Ryoma to his thoughts.

"Saa, let's see what's on this." Said Fuji as he got the dvd and made his way to the living room before Ryoma could start to protest. Although by now Ryoma knew that protesting wouldn't be any use.

As the dvd started Ryoma's eyes widened, It was a video of himself, a few years old but still himself.

The music started playing as a younger Ryoma started to sing.

_I like your pants around your feet  
I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease_

Fuji's eyes started darting between this Ryoma and the younger Ryoma on the screen. The Ryoma on the screen looked like a predator, Fuji had to admit that the Ryoma on the screen was hot. Not just hot, it was like he was calling you bluffs to come and get him. Sure he was still younger, but the raw beast emotion in his voice would just make almost anyone buckle.

_And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose_

Even Oishi and Tezuka felt pretty much hot while watching the young Ryoma perform. This wasn't the Ryoma they knew, or at least he hadn't performed that way yet or had he? They both had to admit that every performance that Ryoma did was with his entire being. But Ryoma being like this, no they hadn't seen this side yet.

_Ooooh  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out _

As the video came to an end Ryoma remembered where the video was taken and what would happen now.

"Give me the remote." Said Ryoma as he tried to take it from Fuji.

"Yadda." said Fuji imitating Ryoma and kept the remote out of his reach. They started a battle over the remote, that was until a man walked up stage and kissed Ryoma thoroughly. That was when Ryoma got the remote and stopped the dvd.

Three people looked wide eyed at Ryoma who was looking at his shoes until he thought of something and stood up, "Let's practice."

Ryoma wanted to walk away but someone got a hold of his shirt. "Explain Ryoma." Said Fuji with his blue eyes staring at Ryoma.

The first thought that Ryoma's mind entered was to shrug it off, could he really shrug it off as if it was nothing? He looked at Oishi and Tezuka who also were looking for answers.

"Fine." Grumbled Ryoma as he sat down again. "That video is taken about three years ago." He really didn't want to think about it actually, but he had to face it sooner or later.

"Senior year junior high, that was my band. The same band that now is Epyon." Said Ryoma as he looked at the stunned faces.

"Yeah I probably would look like that too, the one that kissed me was Rai, the current lead singer from Epyon and my ex-boyfriend." Ryoma swallowed away a lump in his throat.

"You still love him." Said Fuji dead on.

Ryoma wanted to protest and scream, "No, yes, no…I hate him." His hands clutched his own shirt.

"You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about." Laughed Ryoma bitterly, "He cheated on me, probably more than once, only caught him once."

"So you ran." Said Tezuka this time dead on.

"Yeah I fled to the other side of the world, but it doesn't matter he'll come here and drag me back kicking and screaming." The bitter after taste of those words hung in the air as Ryoma stood up again.

"Why, you are strong enough." Said Oishi caring.

"Y-you don't know him." Ryoma gritted his teeth in anger while turning towards his friends, "He has a way with people, he'll make you feel so guilty that you can't deny him." This wasn't the Ryoma they knew, the Ryoma they knew was cocky and would never bend to anyone's will.

"It's okay." Fuji hugged Ryoma.

"Don't let him take me." Said Ryoma desperate.

"I won't." said Fuji first then Ryoma felt two hands on his shoulder, "We won't." said Tezuka.

XxX

"No I won't stand for it!" Ryoga was seething in anger.

"You have nothing to want." Said a deep velvet voice with malice in it.

"Y-you…" It was hard enough for Ryoga to control his anger.

"What Ryoga?" there was a small chuckle, but the gray eyes were watching him intently. "I will sing with your little Miyako whether you like it or not."

"Basterd."

"Ah I am and while we're on the subject, How's Ryo-chan doing?" the possessiveness in his voice could not be missed.

"You stay away from him, Rai!" Ryoga bit out.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Rai chuckled, "He's mine after all."

"He's not yours, he will never be." Said Ryoga.

"Yes he is!" said Rai raising his voice, "He's mine until I'm done with him!" With that Rai left the room, leaving Ryoga seething from anger.

XxX

Fuji had promised a painful death to Rai in his head. But at the moment he couldn't do anything than watch over Ryoma. Who was at this moment explaining some of the music to Oishi, who was eager to listen. To pull off the song that Ryoma had written would be their biggest feature if they could pull it off.

"Fuji." Fuji turned to Tezuka, "Yudan sezu ni ikou." Fuji found himself nodding and knew Tezuka meant well but somehow unable to shake the feelings of wanting to take care of Ryoma. For a moment he had looked so fragile and all three of them knew that Ryoma was working way too hard on the song. Not just their song, he was even helping Kikumaru a lot.

XxX

Ryoma, Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka had been relaxing when Kikumaru came in.

"Nya, finally here." Said Kikumaru as he went straight at his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. "Mou Inui is such a slave driver." He noticed soon enough that something was off, since they hardly reacted.

"What is it?" Kikumaru asked and then he noticed a fully asleep Ryoma on the couch Karupin nestled to him. It took all of his self restraint not to tackle the cute Ochibi.

Tezuka rubbed his head until he took the remote out of Fuji's hand. "Rewinding and forwarding isn't going to help this."

"But you saw what it did to Ryoma." Sighed Fuji.

"Nya?" Kikumaru felt like he missed something big and important. Oishi looked at his boyfriend and started to explain the event of the afternoon with help from Fuji and Tezuka.

"B-but we have to protect Ochibi!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Of course we will." Said Fuji as a matter of fact. It's wasn't how to do it, more so a matter of when.

"We should get to bed." Said Tezuka, Fuji heard the unspoken meaning, we should get Ryoma to bed.

Tezuka and Fuji managed to get Ryoma to bed without waking him up, although it was impossible not to wake up Karupin. After they got Ryoma to bed Fuji stayed on his knees next to the bed, his head resting on the arms that were folded over each other resting on the bed, staring at Ryoma's peaceful face.

Tezuka watched the two with some jealousy and envy. The envy was mostly because he had never been able to make Fuji really serious about music, but the one sleeping had. He didn't notice a figure walking up behind him as while watching Fuji and Ryoma from the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Ryoga who smiled at him. They had learned from Ryoma that Ryoga sometimes showed up late because he was the manager of several singers and bands, without disclosing who they were.

Ryoga motioned Tezuka to follow him.

XxX

"He told you all?" asked Ryoga when they had went down to the living room.

"Told us what?" asked Tezuka, that decided playing dumb was probably the easiest thing to do here if he wanted answers.

"His reason for being here." Ryoga looked at the television that was still on pause at the moment that Rai was kissing Ryoma. Taking the remote and stopping the dvd

"Ah." Answered Tezuka.

"He's here in Japan, it won't take him long to find Ryoma." Said Ryoga.

"Already?" asked Tezuka and Ryoga just nodded.

"He's planning something but I don't know what." Said Ryoga frustrated.

"We'll keep him out of harm's way." Said Tezuka.

"I'll count on that, I'm going to bed." Said Ryoga as he walked past Tezuka but stopped a few steps behind Tezuka, "How's your elbow?"

"Fine." Said Tezuka while involuntary gripping his left arm. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Ryoga when he got no answer he continued walking to the stairs.

"Why did you stop playing?" asked Tezuka, Ryoga stopped walking as he heard the question.

"I was never good enough," sighed Ryoga, "Not like my brother, not like you."

"Ah." Answered Tezuka, not sure if it was what he wanted to hear or that it was the whole truth. All he did know was that Ryoga made him conscious of himself, it made him remember, it made him feel, all that made him uneasy and unsure.

XxX

In the middle of the night Ryoma woke up, his throat had gone dry and had to use the bathroom. Ryoma moved a bit around in bed since he really didn't feel like getting out, until he felt something or rather someone sitting next to his bed. As he turned on the nightlight he saw it was Fuji that had fallen asleep.

"Fuji, wake up." Ryoma moved Fuji's arm.

"Ah, just a bit more." Mumbled Fuji.

"Fuji you're going to get sick this way." Said Ryoma who got out of bed, 'is he really going to stay there?' Then an idea struck, he lifted Fuji slightly to push him on the bed and then lifted Fuji's legs to put those in bed too.

Fuji who woke halfway decided to pretend to be asleep.

"This way you won't catch a cold." Said Ryoma more to himself than anyone else, smiling slightly. Ryoma used the bathroom and drank some water after that he got back into bed.

After a while Fuji shifted so that he half hugged Ryoma, he felt Ryoma tense up after a while he relaxed and they both fell asleep.

XxX

"Ochibi, wake up." Yelled Kikumaru while he bursting into Ryoma's room. He froze into his steps as he saw not just Ryoma in bed, Fuji was there also.

"Nya, Fuji and Ryoma are together in bed." Kikumaru squealed like a little girl while jumping up and down. Oishi came running in the door while he heard Kikumaru squeal, blushing bright red at seeing them together.

"Kikumaru not so loud." Grumbled Ryoma as he opened his eyes, making Kikumaru stop his jumping.

'Good morning Ryo-chan." Smiled Fuji making Ryoma look at him and glare.

"Get off me Fuji," said Ryoma while pushing Fuji away, "and don't call me that."

"But yesterday you wanted me in your bed." Fake pouted Fuji as he let Ryoma go unwillingly.

"You were going to catch a cold on the floor." Grumbled Ryoma as he got out of bed.

"Saa, You could have just woke me up." Smiled Fuji as he got out of the bed too.

"I tried." Said Ryoma and walked to the bathroom.

"Shall I…" Fuji couldn't finish his sentence.

"No." answered Ryoma and closed the bathroom door behind him and Kikumaru had begun squealing again. He so didn't want to know what was going on there.

XxX

After breakfast they hurried to school fast, because today was the day. The Intra school battle of the bands was going to start. During the day they still had time to do a sound check and add some finishing touches. Like Fuji had worked together with a part of the drama club to make outfits for the show. Most bands worked either together with clubs for their own show or had someone in their band that was good at certain stuff.

"Mou Fuji, you have the best costumes again." Complained Kikumaru as he looked at the costumes.

"Really?" asked Fuji smiling his trademark smile.

"Yes, if I look at those I wish we had worked with the Drama club." Said Kikumaru, he had no ill intentions but still the girl behind Kikumaru felt like someone stepped on her toes a bit.

"I think Sakuno-san has done a great job with your costumes, especially because you never know what you want exactly." Fuji smiled at the girl behind Kikumaru. Sakuno had always been a shy and timid girl, in the past she never stood out. Her involvement with the music club brought her to change slowly and she learned she was quite good at making costumes, which changed her style drastically. Because her last name was the same as the coaches name they all called her Sakuno-san, this way mix ups were mostly avoided, well at least until the new freshmen would arrive.

"Thank you Fuji-san." Said Sakuno with a little bow.

"Eiji, apologize to Sakuno-san." Said Oishi who had been listening to it all, he felt sorry for the girl that had worked so hard.

"Gomen Sakuno-san." Said Kikumaru remorseful, his intention never was to insult the girl who helped them so much.

"Ah, It's okay Kikumaru, when I look at Fuij's costumes I get a little jealous too." Smiled Sakuno.

"Thank you Sakuno-san. Saa, next time I might ask you for help." Smiled Fuji in return.

"That would be fun and I'm glad to help." Said Sakuno.

They kept on talking about the costumes a bit, until Ryuzaki sensei came in to announce the lineup. Now every bodies nerves started to kick in. Especially for the second years that would perform for the first time, some would learn they didn't work that well under pressure and other would learn that pressure was the best thing for them.

XxX

"I guess as his old band we should say hi to our dearest Ryoma." Said a voice followed by a wicked laugh.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Growled Ryoga as he stood in front of Miyako.

"You don't have any say in that, pops." Said a different voice.

"I guess Epyon really is as wicked as they say." Miyako's eyes blazed fury, she didn't know why but she really didn't like them.

"Little girl." Started Rai as he came closer, "You have no idea." He smirked and his ice cold blue eyes made both Ryoga and Miyako shiver involuntary.

"Let's go." Said Rai with a smirk and the other followed Rai supporting smirks of themselves.

XxX

It was late afternoon when the battle started and everybody started to get more and more impatient.

"Good afternoon Seigaku High!" yelled Horio through the microphone. Nobody exactly knew why Horio joined the music club but he made a pretty good host. A cheer broke out after Horio entered the stage.

"I welcome you all to the first intra school battle of the bands." Another cheer erupted. "The next few hours you will listen to the bands of our school and don't forget to vote for your favorite band after the battle is over. Because your vote can decide who will go to the Tokyo concourse." Horio was good at hyping the audience and the audience was willingly following Horio's lead.

"Well the first band of the night is Dress-up Dolls. You all know the lead singer Rin, followed by Tamaki on the drums, Dai on the guitar and Sage as the Bass player." A new cheer erupted as the music started.

XxX

"What did you think?" asked Fuji as the fourth group left the stage.

"Mada Mada Dane." Smirked Ryoma. They all sat in the audience like all the other till it was their time to perform. This way they could much better see what the others did.

"Two more groups till we're up." Ryoma heard Oishi say, he heard the definite nervousness in his voice.

"Ah, I got to use the bathroom." Said Ryoma as he stood up.

"Make sure you are back in time." Said Tezuka without adverting his eyes from the stage, Ryoma just nodded.

XxX

"The next band will be Happy Goody, who here knows Happy Goody?" asked Horio and a deafening cheer erupted in the audience, this was where they mostly had been waiting for.

"I see, wll I don't have to explain who they are, so without much further ado, here is Happy Goody!" said Horio and the curtain opened.

"Hello Seigaku." Said Kikumaru through the microphone the audience kept cheering.

"We're glad to be back again and we hope you will like our new song "Every time you go." As Kikumaru said it Inui started to play on the keyboards, Momoshiro started the guitar, Kaidoh on the bass and Kawamuru on the drums.

The melody was soon flowing, "for tonight we have a special guest. Come out Echizen." Said Kikumaru. Ryoma walked out from the side with a black violin and joined the melody. It was like it suddenly was a whole.

_You smiled at me the first time  
Will you smile at me the last time  
Will I know when that is  
Because I miss you when you're not here  
I know it's all in my imagination_

The members of EnSLaved looked somewhat shocked that Ryoma was up there on the stage with Happy Goody, with the exception of Tezuka since he had given the okay when Inui had asked him if they could use Ryoma for the performance. Tezuka was fine with it as long as his own performance wouldn't suffer because of it. But they all agreed that Ryoma was as good as a singer as violinist.

_But Every time you go away  
A little piece of me dies inside  
I want you to hold me  
I want you to keep me  
And never let me go_

Oishi felt his ears color as he listened to the song. It was really different from what Kikumaru normally would sing, but there was no question about it the song was meant for him.

_It's been so long since it started  
you took my hand  
and stole my heart  
even though I gave it willingly  
I'm still so scared_

Kikumaru thought were with Oishi and let his thoughts wander over the day they first met and how they had grown closer.

_Because every time you go away  
A little piece of me dies inside  
I want you to hold me  
I want you to keep me  
And never let me go_

Finally he let his thought go to the day Oishi had confessed to him. Bright red and unsure Oishi had confessed after Kikumaru had been asking why Oishi was avoiding him.

_I know you'll never hurt me  
still I'm scared and wait patiently  
Do you know how much I need you?  
Do you know how much I want you?_

Kikumaru had been unsure himself at first, but he had let his feelings decide and those wanted to be with Oishi forever.

_Because every time you go away  
A little piece of me dies inside  
I want you to hold me  
I want you to keep me  
And never let me go_

Momoshiro was happy with this song, it felt good. And for the last few weeks they had been practicing, he learned to pull out a fitting face for the song.

_Because every time you go away_

_Just hold me and never let me go  
Never let me go…_

The music stopped and a loud cheer erupted, much louder than when the curtain raised. "Thank you Seigaku." Said Kikumaru before the curtain closed.

EnSLaved had gone backstage halfway during the song to get dressed and was waiting for Happy Goody to finish.

"Nice job Happy Goody." Smiled Oishi.

"You liked it nya?" asked Kikumaru all hyper.

"Yes it was great Eiji." Smiled Oishi as he patted Kikumaru's head.

"Oh Shuichirou." Said Kikumaru with tears in his eyes as he hugged Oishi.

"Arigatou Eiji." Whispered Oishi in Kikumaru's ears hugging him tightly.

After a while they let go a bit shy because of the other around them, "Where's Echizen?" asked Oishi looking around.

"He's getting dressed." Said Tezuka.

"We're almost up." Said Oishi starting to feel the nerves crawl under his skin.

"Ready?" they heard a voice ask behind them. There was Ryoma dressed in tight leather pants, white dress shirt with a black waistcoat decorated with chains and little ornaments, but the finishing touch was the tied bow around the collar of the dress shirt. Fuji's mouth dropped to the ground, not literary but if it was possible it would have happened.

"I guess I look good by those reactions." Smirked Ryoma as he saw them all stare. The others didn't look bad either and Fuji had envisioned how it would look on Ryoma, but the actual picture was so much more.

"We need to get to the front." Said Momoshiro finding his voice.

"Fssshh." Agreed Kaidoh, it was getting to hot here at the back.

"Good luck." Said Kikumaru after planting a kiss on Oishi's cheek. Kikumaru happily bounced away with his band members.

"Saa Ryoma you want to play later." Said Fuji as he licked his lips.

"Saa.." started Ryoma seductive, "If you do your part perfect, I'll think about it." He was smirking when he finished the sentence.

XxX

Horio had been talking and talking, lucky for EnSLaved that he liked talking. It gave the Theater workers to set their stuff up. They were planning on blowing everybody away.

"So here I present you, EnSLaved!" yelled Horio and made his way off the stage. The curtain raised not just the band EnSLaved was sitting there but around them was a part of the schools orchestra, only string players.

"Cheers." Said Ryoma through the microphone earning a loud cheer.

"Shall we begin then." Ryoma smirked, "our song is called Angels." Ryoma signaled the orchestra to play. The string players started the melody nicely and Ryoma started to sing.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need_

Ryoma's voice was mesmerizing and his band members couldn't help but be amazed once again.

_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_

Suddenly a second curtain behind the band opened showing a small choir.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more _

The small choir felt as if it supported the orchestra, giving a grand feeling to it.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

Ryoma prolonged the word remember and the other band members started playing. Ryoma felt his heart skip because it felt perfect.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

This song was so fitting for Ryoma in so many ways, he wasn't thinking it was all about the feeling.

_Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me_

Fuji felt his heart swell as the song progressed, he wanted Ryoma so much to be his own that it started to hurt. It felt like his heart would jump out of his chest any second.

_Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye_

Tezuka couldn't do anything then admit defeat, Ryoma was an artist like no other. How he constructed the song and everything around it. But in reality he didn't feel defeated, he felt as if with each blow every part of him grew stronger.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more_

As soon as they had started playing Oishi had forgotten all his worries. He didn't know why, he wasn't even able to think.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

The band Happy Goody felt like it was a complete defeat. This was indescribable.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

At the end of the theater was a group young men that was watching the performance. They all knew Ryoma very well, but this was something they even never had been capable of.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

Rai clenched his fist, 'Ryoma is mine damn it.' He made sure that Ryoma would never shine like this.

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Even though Rai couldn't stand it a part of him couldn't help but to feel good. 'This is about me, I still occupy his head after all. He'll always be mine.' He chuckled to himself.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

It was almost finished, all the members of EnSLaved felt that it was too soon to end. They wanted more, they needed more.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

Ryoma's arm fell limb next to his body, he felt a sense of fulfillment like he hadn't felt in forever, 'I missed this', he thought as Fuji finished the last few notes on the keyboard of the song. One tear fell down on his cheek which wasn't missed by Fuji. The ear deafening cheers weren't heard by any of the members, the adrenalin still soaring through their bodies, they could only hear their heartbeat in their own ears.

"Thank you Seigaku." Said Ryoma and the curtain closed.

"That was great." Said Oishi who was the first that was really aware of anything. Even the choir and orchestra members were talking excitedly amongst each other.

"Can we do that again?" asked Fuji, he felt excited as much as the rest.

"hn." Tezuka said, but in reality he wanted to jump around as Kikumaru normally would.

"Next time I want to do it with everybody." Said Ryoma suddenly as he turned to the others. They all knew what he meant and they nodded, they too wanted to do this with everybody.

Slowly they started to return to normal, still talking to each, while Horio wrapped up the day.

XxX

EnSLaved and Happy Goody left the school grounds as a group. Happy Goody still felt a bit down but were keeping their spirits high because everything wouldn't be decided until the results would come in.

Ryoma stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened at the group in front of them. There he was long platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes and a smirk around his lips, Rai, everything that Ryoma didn't want to see right now. The others stopped too and looked at where Ryoma was looking. In an impulse Fuji grabbed Ryoma's hand and Tezuka put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Only after a squeeze Ryoma noticed someone grabbed his hand. Looking up in two concerned blue eyes, he gave Fuji a small smile and a squeeze back as a thank you.

"Oh." They heard a voice say, that belonging to Rai, "I leave you alone for a while and you already got someone new."

Ryoma gave Rai his biggest glare, he didn't faze in the least.

"Don't you greet your boyfriend." Said Rai again, using a bit more force in his voice.

"I'm no longer your boyfriend, or wasn't that clear enough when I left." Said Ryoma, the uncertainty never left his voice.

"Not really." He smirked.

"He said he was no longer your boyfriend." Fuji narrowed his eyes at Rai.

"Hoi Hoi, who are you?" Kikumaru poked Rai cheerfully, "I know you." Said Kikumaru suddenly.

"Of course you know me I'm the great…"

"Idiot that cheated on Echizen." Finished Kikumaru for Rai, if Kikumaru was capable of a vicious look than this would be closest to it.

"Kikumaru." Said Tezuka stern, he wanted to shake Rai as much as they all wanted, but they had an image to uphold. "Let's go." They all moved past the group that eyed them suspiciously.

"Weren't we friends Ryoma?" asked a different voice.

"Friends?" sounded Ryoma's bitter voice as he turned his face to the one that talked, "You should have thought about that before you let yourself be fucked by my boyfriend, Kevin!"

**To be continued….**

**A/N:** OMG OMG OMG [followed by a very long sigh or panting or heavy breathing or whatever] Well this chapter is finished I'm so happy it's finished, this was like a rollercoaster T_T Do you hate Rai already enough, don't worry I'll make you hate him even more hehehehe I'll make you want to drink his blood and spit it in his face, I'll make you want to hang him on the strongest branch of a tree you can find…..lol I'll basically make him crawl under your skin ^^; I do love evil characters, even more when I can destroy them because they are mine to destroy hehehe…..pretty much why I made him an OC and not take a regular of the pot crew, since then it has to be in character and all that(or at least a bit) and I probably wouldn't be able to kill him if he was a pot character ._.

Even Ryoma is much OoC here, although we can't be sure how he would react in certain situations. But I think I have him down pretty well, since I still feel Ryoma doesn't back down easily. And with the support of his friends he'll might get through anything….or that's my feeling.

Anyway on with the songs:  
**Figured you out – Nickelback**  
I just love this song I can't help it, when I heard it again after a long time I just could picture Ryoma singing this. I can even see Tomoko squeal and fangirl when he would sing this.

**Every time you go – me**  
Yes it most definitely mine, I even googled the title afterwards just to make sure my mind didn't do tricks on me or something. But it didn't it came from my mind *o*  
Anyway I was listening to Keiko Matsui a lot when this thing(lyrics/poem-ish) came to me and then especially the song Doll, there's no actual violin in it, but I willed it there so now there is a violin in it ^^

**Angels – Within Temptation**  
Well I went through my Within temptation list a while back and I listened to this song and then I was like OMG this is what I need, this is what Ryoma will sing. More or less it went like that, I pretty much constructed everything around it, well not really, my mind did it while listening to the song.

Some special thanx to people:  
**Meg L.H** – Thank you for honestly reviewing every time, you make me somewhat tick and make a new chapter fast.  
**Lady Queria** – Thank you for reviewing every time too, it's very much appreciated, not sure if I replied the last time(sometimes I forget).  
**digiMist **– Also many thanks for your honest reviews.  
You three really know how to review and make me want to put up a next chapter fast, Thanx (glomps)

Also one last thanx to RosalieCullenHale1 and Kakita101 you don't say much in your reviews, but since you put it on alert you reviewed (almost) every chapter, many thanx for that ^^

Lol sometimes I have the feeling I don't give you reviewers not enough love, I think I gave a lot now. Even though I make this story for myself, I probably wouldn't post it if you reviewers didn't review so much ^^

Lol Anyway(I love this word) I think I love A/N too much, and I still and more to say but I forgot, so time next time ^^

I remember I wanted to say something about adrenalin, but well not that important, but have you ever felt adrenalin going through your body like I described, because I had when I did ballet performances. Such a great feeling comes close to an orgasm XD Now really till next time ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** No Prince of Tennis is still not mine also not all songs I used aren't mine, if they are I will be mine mention it, or rather I'll broadcast it internationally XD And you can expect PoT to become Yaoi if I own it that is XD  
**Rating:** Still T (this is mostly for some of the language use in the songs and talking for now)**  
Authors notes 02/23**: lol the other chapter almost took 2 weeks to write which is pretty long for me. Normally I write a chapter in a lot less time, when I have time and inspiration that is. I wanted to mention things about Tezuka and Ryoga, but well that story will be clear in the future and I'll be dropping hints like bombs, whether you'll see it or not is entirely up to you, so far only two have seen the signs and one of them I pointed it out to XD

Sad news is that my external hard drive died T_T my entire music, yaoi manga, photo's, prince of tennis collections and more gone with the wind. Even most fics I was working on died with it -.-; but lucky my computer makes back-ups when I work on fics so this one was half saved. Else it probably would have taken a half year before my inspiration returned ._. Computers hate me T_T It's the Apocalypse I tell ya, The Apocalypse[sigh]

Thanx for all the reviews, those I haven't reacted on I might have forgotten it….very sorry._.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Prince of Music - Chapter 9**

_"Friends?" sounded Ryoma's bitter voice as he turned his face to the one that talked, "You should have thought about that before you let yourself be fucked by my boyfriend, Kevin!"_

_The other gasped for air as they heard Ryoma say the words, even the three other Epyon members looked somewhat surprised._

"_I see you two didn't even had the guts to tell them." Ryoma spat as he nodded to the other members, Kevin had become pale not just because of Ryoma's words but also because of Fuji's eyes that were wide open. Kevin felt as if he was partly staring in Rai's eyes, no, these eyes weren't cold these were eyes that predicted pain, were passionate and intense._

"_I want to go now." Muttered Ryoma as he pulled Fuji with him._

XxX

Slowly opened Fuji his eyes something was curled up to his side. Then the memories for yesterday flooded back into his mind. Ryoma didn't want to let him go, in the end Fuji decided it was best to sleep in the same bed with Ryoma, not that he minded at all, actually he was just as reluctant to let Ryoma out of his sight. Ryoma had cried silent tears that night, Fuji never said a thing neither did Ryoma, Fuji just held him close, being there for Ryoma was the only thing he could do. They were all shocked to hear that Kevin used to be Ryoma's best friend, Fuji felt the anger boiling as he thought about it. Ryoma hadn't been betrayed once but twice in one go.

Fuji looked at the younger's prodigy's face, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Ryoma. What is it that attracted him to Ryoma, it's his fire, it's his tears, his cocky behavior, his flawless face with those expressive eyes, it was everything from the moment he met Ryoma that attracted him to Ryoma. He wanted nothing more than that Ryoma was his, that he was the only one that could kiss those pink-ish lips.

"Why are your lips on mine Fuji?" Ryoma eyes were open and staring at Fuji.

Fuji smiled seductively, he hadn't even noticed that his face had hovered above Ryoma's face almost touching his lips. "Saa they moved on their own." Which was not a lie technically, reluctantly he moved away.

"How late is it?"asked Ryoma.

"Still early." Sighed Fuji plastering his usual smile back on his face. "How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess, my head feels sort of heavy." Said Ryoma as his hand went to his head, "Where are the others?"

"Oishi and Kikumaru went home, Teukza is in the guest room, probably sleeping." Answered Fuji, half staring at Ryoma, he wondered what would have happened if he'd actually kissed Ryoma. Would Ryoma have kissed back or would he have been rejected, a part of him feared that possible rejection, that would hurt more than anything at this moment.

"Hmm okay." Mumbled Ryoma as he was trying to fall asleep again, but every time he would close his eyes he would see Fuji hovering above him. He couldn't help to feel a tingle in his very core.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Fuji and Ryoma's eyes flew open. He was very well aware of what Fuji meant.

"I'll write the song and he and Miyako will sing it." Said Ryoma as if it was normal.

Fuji felt angry, he wanted to shake Ryoma and let him smell the roses, "You froze Ryoma, you froze up entirely by just seeing him!" said Fuji desperate gripping Ryoma's arm with both hands.

"I know," said Ryoma in a small voice, "But if I don't I'll never…" Ryoma didn't finish the sentence but Fuji knew exactly what Ryoma was going to say.

"How are you going to write a love song?" loosening his grip on Ryoma's arm, he was so scared to lose Ryoma and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I don't know yet." Said Ryoma as he opened the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you still love him?" Fuji didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer

"No," his voice was steady, "I don't think I love him, but if I can resist him, time will tell." Ryoma rested his head in his hands.

"Then don't do it." Fuji knew he was being selfish, but a part of him wanted to lock away Ryoma and hold him to himself.

"I can't do that." Said Ryoma, "If I don't do this he'll always have a hold on me." He knew he felt more anger and hate towards Rai then anything at this moment, but between that anger there was confusion and fear. But the line between hate and love is thin and he doubted that the line would hold him much longer.

"I know, I just don't want to see you end up hurt." Sighed Fuji.

"Arigatou Fuji." Ryoma turned to Fuji, "You are a good friend." Then Ryoma stood up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"A friend huh?" Fuji sighed and let his head fall into the pillow, Ryoma had hurt him unintentionally with those words.

XxX

The morning had been rather uneventful, Ryoga had his rare free day and Ryoma made them all a Japanese breakfast. Normally it was just western food, since it was much faster to do, here he actually enjoyed breakfast. He used to have breakfast alone all the time, even when he started living with Rai. In truth Rai had been almost never home, when he was home it felt heavy, it was mainly lust.

"Who will win?" asked Ryoga.

"We will of course." Smirked Ryoma.

"You are very sure of yourself." Said Ryoga who smirked back.

"Sakuno-san taped the performances, if you want to see I got them in my bag." Said Tezuka making Fuji eye him strangely. Fuji found it strange that Tezuka was speaking entire sentences, he was not used to this side of Tezuka.

"Yes I want to see." Said Ryoga eagerly, he was always interested in new talents. He was also curious how his little brother had grown since the last time he had him see perform.

"I'll get it." Tezuka stood up to get the tape from his bag. When Tezuka returned they followed him to the living room. Ryoga took the camera that had the actual tape in it and hooked it up to the television.

"You're violin skills are a bit rusty, brat." Smirked Ryoga as he watched the performance Ryoma did with Happy Goody.

"Che." Said Ryoma, he knew Ryoga was right, but he doubted that anyone beside his brother would notice.

"Rusty?" wondered Fuji out loud.

"hmm, I guess you would only notice if you had seen him play before." Answered Ryoga waving his comments away.

"aha." Said Fuji, he wanted to ask more but he wondered if he would get a clear answer even if he asked.

"Damn Brat." Muttered Ryoga as he watched Ryoma's own performance with EnSLaved.

"heh." Smirked Ryoma, but Ryoma knew that the tape didn't even let you feel half of how it felt live.

As the performance ended you saw Ryoga take a deep breath, "Have you actually played piano since you came here?" Ryoga's question took Ryoma by surprise.

"No, I haven't written anything for the piano a while." He looked at the piano that seemed almost the center of the living room.

"Saa will you play something for us?" asked Fuji smiling, he hadn't heard Ryoma play on the piano yet, and was dying to find out what it would sound like.

"I'll play." Said Ryoma standing up and making his way to the grand piano, entirely black, it had a presence.

"Which song will you play?" asked Ryoga curious.

"A song our mother used to play a lot for us." Ryoma smiled, a for a moment Fuji's heart stopped. This smile was more than he had ever seen.

Ryoma's fingers hovered slightly above the keys, he closed his eyes and a soft melody started. Fuji recognized the song right away, without noticing he started singing softly, "_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight."_

Ryoma opened his eyes surprised as soon as he heard Fuji sing and smiled softly and kept playing as Fuji kept singing, "_Little child, Be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash, Illuminates your tearstained face. I am here tonight_ "

Ryoga stared at the two, the song had many memories for both himself and Ryoma. For Fuji to sing it like this was perfect, Ryoga's features softened as he watched his brother play.

Tezuka watched Ryoga's reactions on the song, somehow he was unable to advert his eyes. When suddenly a second voice joined in Tezuka's eyes saw something that someone rarely sees, when someone's music hits someone so deep that you have to gasp softly and swallow away a lump in your throat.

"_And someday you'll know that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_."

"Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning, but you'll still be here in the morning." Ryoma finished the last few notes and stopped playing.

"I didn't know you knew the song." Said Ryoma breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

"Yes, I've heard it before, it's a song by Takeuchi Rinko." Said Fuji smiling.

"That's our mother." Smiled Ryoga.

"Really? I didn't know, your family names are different." Said Fuji.

"Yeah, she uses her own name when performing, she thinks it makes things easier." Explained Ryoma.

"What is she like?" asked Tezuka.

"Soft spoken, polite and very kind." Smiled Ryoga.

"Although except when she finds dad's porn magazines, then the devil is kind compared to her. I think Fuji would get along with her great." Smirked Ryoma, who had said something out of the ordinary but didn't notice it himself.

Ryoga on the other hand noticed it and felt suddenly an urge to protect his younger brother, but as long as his brother didn't notice it wasn't that bad.

"Saa, I would love to meet her." Said Fuji smiling, the hurt he felt this morning washed away because of the words he heard, a small flicker of hope got a hold on him. "Would you like to go outside? The weather is good." The question rolled of Fuji's tongue as if he had been thinking of asking the entire day.

"Sure." Answered Ryoma, "Tezuka, Ryoga, you two coming too?"

"Sorry Chibisuke I'm staying here, need to recharge, tomorrow is going to be a hellish day." Sighed Ryoga.

"Ah uhm, I actually had a few things I wanted to asked Ryoga-san and then I'll go home." Said Tezuka.

"Okay then it's just us, Fuji." Said Ryoma, "I hope you don't mind?"

"No that's fine." Smiled Fuji, exactly how he wanted it.

XxX

Fuji and Ryoma had left the house after a while.

"What did you want to discuss?" asked Ryoga as normal as possible.

"What's the occasion that Ryoma has to write the song for?" asked Tezuka, in his head an idea was forming, but he would need Ryoga's help for it.

"I can't say that." Said Ryoga, "You all already know too much about it."

"You can blame Rai for that." Tezuka gritted his teeth as the name rolled out of his mouth.

"Yeah well I don't like blaming anyone for my slip ups," sighed Ryoga, "Even if it is him.

"Well we want to protect Ryoma in any way possible." Started Tezuka, "He's our friend and you could help us."

"Yeah Yeah, I know I could." Said Ryoga standing up and throwing his hands in the air.

"Why don't you, Ryoga?" Ryoga spun around when he heard Tezuka's angry voice.

"Don't look at me like that." Said Ryoga as he looked at Tezuka's face.

"Like what?" asked Tezuka in a monotone voice.

"As if I just killed your puppy." Ryoga sighed, "you're looking at me accusing and knowing. I can't say anything, but…" Ryoga paused as he looked at Tezuka.

"But what?"

"I can sign your band up for an audition." Finished Ryoga.

"What's the audition for?" asked Tezuka.

"it's for a live performance, I can't say more." Said Ryoga, "But if you get through then you can probably protect Ryoma."

"Okay." Tezuka stood up and walked to the door.

"All you say is okay?" Ryoga felt confused.

"You can sign us up, don't add a name yet though." Said Tezuka studying Ryoga's confused face.

"Okay, I will." Answered Ryoga smiling.

"You should start playing again." Said Tezuka, he didn't know why he said it, he wanted to hear Ryoga's play again. Ryoga's confusion was back on his face, but it was intertwined with sadness that Tezuka didn't understand.

"Someday." Answered Ryoga vague as he looked at the piano. Once he played the piano, it was the actual reason why he came to Japan, but he was never driven enough to become the best. "Did you ever play the piano again?"

"No." said Tezuka, "I didn't have anyone who could teach me." Smiled Tezuka sadly and he left. Every time he was at the Echizen's house his emotions would be a mess. He didn't understand, he didn't understand it one bit.

XxX

"So where are we going?" asked Ryoma, they had been walking for a while now.

"It's a surprise." Smiled Fuji, he was happy and ignored Ryoma's glare.

They entered a park together, slowly music started playing. "They already started, come on." Said Fuji and he grabbed Ryoma's arm. As they got closer to where the music was from Ryoma saw it was a quartet of string players. The group was in the middle of a pit of some sort, Ryoma explained it as an open theater in his mind. Several people we're sitting around the group on benches. Fuji dragged Ryoma to one of the benches.

They listened to the music together, but Fuji never let go of his arm. Ryoma was aware of the warm hand that was around his wrist, but he didn't want Fuji to release him.

"What do you think?" asked Fuji while he looked at Ryoma from the corner of his eyes, he had seen several emotions go over Ryoma's face today.

"They are okay." Answered Ryoma.

"How are you?" asked Fuji, he knew he should stay clear of the subject, but he couldn't.

"I'm fine, really Fuji you don't have to ask every time." Ryoma didn't know whether he should be annoyed or glad.

"Okay, can you tell me about your time in America?" asked Fuji.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" asked Ryoma while he felt that the grip around his wrist tighten for a moment.

"Yes, were you happy?" asked Fuji letting go of Ryoma's wrist entirely.

"Happy? I guess we were for a while at least." Ryoma gripped the wrist Fuji was holding with his other hand, not wanting to let the warmth escape.

"What happened?" asked Fuji.

"Life I guess." Ryoma was staring as if he saw all the things that had happened right in front of his eyes. "He came in my life as a whirlwind and pretty much took over. Suddenly my life wasn't all about music."

"You said before Epyon was your band, what happened?" asked Fuji.

"I'm not sure actually, one day I was the singer and suddenly he was. Like I said he took over, they got scouted and I got a backseat, although almost all the songs they have recorded are written by me." Said Ryoma as his hands clenched into fists.

"But I've seen their cd's you aren't mentioned on it." Fuji was confused.

"I know, it all says written by Rai." Laughed Ryoma bitter, "He took my songs and used them as his own, and I loved him so I let him. I thought he did it because he loved me, stupid right?" Ryoma looked at Fuji, who was surprised that his eyes held so much sadness.

"They say love makes you blind." Tried Fuji.

"Yes, I was blind." Snorted Ryoma, "and deaf, basically an idiot. All the signs were there, but I refused to look at them." Ryoma sighed.

Fuji wanted to open his mouth to say something, but suddenly Ryoma continued talking, "He can be a real gentleman, he lures you in with sweet words, he'll wind you around his finger and when you notice it, you are already trapped in his web. I think I would have died a thousand deaths for him if he asked, isn't that sad?" asked Ryoma, making Fuji wonder how Rai is in reality. "It was as if I was worthless without him."

Fuji's heart clenched as if it was stabbed, without thinking he hugged Ryoma. "You are far from worthless." Whispered Fuji making Ryoma shiver. Slowly he released Ryoma from the hug, Fuji had his eyes open, "You are a bright flame, that opened our eyes, opened my eyes." Continued Fuji as he stared into Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma felt the heat spread through his body, it was positive that he felt attracted to Fuji, but it confused him.

Fuji saw the confusion and pulled away his gaze. He didn't want to corner Ryoma, he didn't want to back him up against a wall, well in truth he wanted all that and more, but most of all he wanted it to work, this meant he shouldn't rush it.

XxX

When Ryoma returned home, Fuji had dropped him off, he was in a daze. Confusion was ruling his mind.

His mind had established the attraction he felt, slowly his hand had made it to his mouth, even though Fuji never kissed him he was wondering how it would have felt. 'Where did this come from?' asked Ryoma in his mind.

'You like him of course.' Explained his mind, 'No I can't, if I do then I can't be friends anymore with him.' Ryoma was more scared of losing Fuji as a friend than giving into his attraction. He didn't want to lose another friend.

It still hurt when he thought about Kevin, his long time friend betrayed him in many ways, Ryoma bit his lip. "When Kevin did it, what was he thinking?" asked Ryoma himself.

"Did you say anything?" asked Ryoga from the living room.

"Hn." Answered Ryoma not really registering what Ryoga had asked. He made his way up the stairs to his room and let himself fall down on the bed. Slowly a different scent then his own registered in his brain, "Fuji." Making his thoughts go back to Fuji again.

'Fuji and Rai, they are nothing alike. Rai is selfish, I wonder if he ever cared for me at all or that it was just a stupid game to him.' Thought Ryoma and he turned on his side.

'Fuji on the other hand, he cares a lot for his family and friends. Yes he like to tease and joke, but I don't think he is someone to hurt someone he cares for on purpose.' Ryoma flipped himself on his stomach, he felt uneasy and his movements on the bed were the visible actions of what was going on in his mind.

'Rai's hands were big, possessive and demanding. You don't say no to Rai, he doesn't deal with rejection at all.' He turned to his other side.

'What would Fuji feel like, I know his hands are soft and caring. His eyes draw me in like..' Ryoma felt himself grow hot when he imagined Fuji's gaze on him, luckily his phone went off before he could let his mind wander even more.

"Hello." Answered Ryoma

"Ryoma, it's Kevin, please don't hang up." Begged the voice on the other side.

"What do you want?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes.

"I want to talk, please?"

"About what, about how you ended up in my bed with my ex or do you call for tips?" the anger was dripping from Ryoma's voice.

"I want to explain, please give me a chance to explain."

"Fine." Said Ryoma after a while of silence, "Tomorrow 4 pm, there's a café called Rhythm, meet me there."

"I'll be there." Answered the voice, Ryoma didn't listen he already closed his phone. His mind was in doubt if he should go or not, his feelings said not to go, but he wanted to know. He wanted to hear something.

XxX

"And did he believe it?" asked Rai.

"Tomorrow 4 pm a café called Rhythm." Said Kevin, he was still wondering why he called, why didn't Ryoma say no. Why did he want that Ryoma said no. "This was the last time." Said Kevin as he gritted his teeth.

"No it wasn't." Rai put his arms around Kevin, "Remember I know all your dirty secrets." The husked ice cold voice made Kevin shiver and tense involuntary. The kisses Rai placed on his shoulder burned through him, not because of the heat, but because of the cold. He was lost, he couldn't escape, doomed to be Rai's toy until he was through with him.

**To be continued….**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** It took me longer than I thought it would, not entirely happy with this chapter, but I do love the beginning, but I wrote that before my hard-drive died. Well in the meantime my external hard-drive has been repaired, I got everything back. Yay for me, and I set everything over to my new external hard-drive. Now I just have to take better care of it hehehehe.

Well drop a review if you want ^^

Song: Vienna Teng – Lullabye for a Stormy Night


End file.
